Blood Relations of The Dead
by frekat
Summary: Takashi and friends have always had a little brother or sister. This is the adventure of Yuki Komuro and her group of friends surviving the apocalypse. What will happen? Will Takshi come save his little sister? Will Takashi's group bother to go and save their siblings that, by pure luck, go to the same school as Yuki Komuro? (Canon story changes a lot due to siblings, enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

HOTD Fanfic:

Chapter 1

It was just like any other school day. And that involves me wearing my uncomfortable school uniform, which, for the girls, is a blue skirt with a white blouse. For the guys it's a black blouse with black business pants. It also involves me ditching my classes to go do things that people would consider fun but also stupid because I have things to 'learn'. I'm leaning against a wall on the roof of the school playing my PSP that I sneak in to school. I was playing my favourite game, Soulcalibur. I hear around the corner the heavy metal door being pushed open, and out of pure interest, lean around the corner to see who it is. If it's any teacher to come up here for a cigarette I'm doomed. They're sure to find me. Instead, it was a beautiful girl with crimson red hair that stretched to her waist, and crimson red eyes. "Oh, hey Takagi." I only got a look of disapproval from this which made me feel uncomfortable. "I told you to call me Miku." I just nodded and motioned for her to come over to me. She gladly did then sat down next to me. "Watcha playing Yuki?" She always mocks me. "You know damn right what I'm playing!"

I'm Yuki Komuro, ninth grader, and Miku Takagi is just one of my problems. "Geez you're becoming to sound like your big brother Takashi." I kept on playing ignoring her then shot a quick glance in her direction. Miku was just staring into the sky so I decided to give her a little gift. Poking her in the face is so fun sometimes because she freaks out and starts acting all weird. It didn't work this time, what a shame. Someone pushed the door open again and walked onto the roof. 'Dammit, why are there gonna be so much people now.' That thought was the last of my concerns. The person that came up was actually Akatsuki Busujima and he was the cutest guy in the whole middle school, and he's in mine and Takagi's class as well. He was also the Ice King. He's scary looking sometimes so people don't approach him.

"Hey Busujima, what you doing up here?" He slowly turned around from where he was leaning on the railing and started chuckling. "What you laughing at, pretty boy?" I turned to where he was now pointing and saw Miku struggling to get my PSP. I glared at her and she backed off, barely even moving the PSP from my hands. "I came up here to get away from class, it sucks hard-core."

"Join the club, so why not do something with us since we're already here?"

"What do you have in mind? I wanna go to the arcade; I haven't been in so long that it's bugging me. My dad's too much of a sword nut to let me buy a console or a PC because he trains all afternoon long."

"The feels, I totally agree!" There was a quiet snicker next to me, "Don't wanna come? Fine by me, just don't be an ass and tell us off for ditching school." Miku waved her hand in front of my face and started complaining. "You've got stuff to do you know, like maybe learn something for once?" I just shrugged and got up. "Starting to sound like Saya you know."

"Actually I'll come now, I don't wanna do school work either now, especially when we could be having fun!" I put a hand out for her so I can pull her up, but used too much force which ended up with Miku sprawled on top of me. There was some laughing coming from Akatsuki. "What are you laughing at Busujima! She just fell on me, that's all that happened."

"Call me Akatsuki, please. We'll be having a lot of fun together I guess." I smiled at him and crawled out of the pile that me and Miku made and properly pulled her up this time. "Let's go now; we're wasting our time that could be fun."

We were making our way down the stairs when an announcement from the principal started to sound. "There's been an incident in the school. All teachers escort you're class to the evacuation point." Little did we know that that was the last time we heard of the principal in our school. I looked at my two friends who were as shocked as I was and we started running down the first hallway we saw. I only really got a good look at Akatsuki when we were on the stairs listening to the announcement. He really was cute. He had fairly long silver hair that went just above his shoulders and deep blue eyes that sparkled. We came to a stop in front of a classroom that was empty and saw a girl sitting in front of it against the wall with a laptop in her lap. She had bright red headphones on that were plugged into her computer and had deep black hair that went down past her shoulders a little bit and had eyes that were pink. She looked up at us and just stared at us. "Didn't you hear the announcement a little while ago? We're supposed to evacuate to somewhere."

She gracefully stood up and pointed out the window with a statement that made me shiver. A few screams accompanied that point, "Wanna get ripped apart and eaten alive? No, good because I think I should join you guys. And if you're wondering about my eyes they're permanent contact lenses that help me with sight and I got to choose a colour that I wanted the contacts to be."

"Sweet, I didn't think you choose the colour of the lenses and I think it'd be alright if you joined us, the more the merrier right guys?" Akatsuki said that in a calm and cool tone even when people outside are being eaten and ripped apart. How ignorant can he be? Right then there was a moan behind us and one of our fellow 'students' came stumbling to us. Geez I gotta think fast, "If I'm correct they're zombies, so we gotta bash their head in or something like that." I smiled at my efforts and Akatsuki pulled a wooden training sword off his back that I didn't notice he had before. It was about 1 meter long and covered in blood in the few seconds it took him to use my advice to the best of his abilities. I triumphantly smiled and started walking down the hallway when there was a scream in front of me. 'Oh great, now we gotta save someone else. How annoying that that idiot just 'happened' to stumble upon a zombie.'

That thought changed when I saw it was Zero Miyamoto that I saw struggling with a zombie. 'Oh shit, just my luck today. It's my big brother's ex-girlfriend's brother. If I leave him to die, Komuro will surely kill me, same with Rei.' I looked at Akatsuki and he nodded at me somehow knowing my command and in one swift moment used his sword like a baseball bat and smashed the zombie's head in, making crash into the wall and slumped into pile. "Good job Akatsuki, you can handle things quickly. But why did you swing it like a baseball bat if you've been trained for years to use a sword properly?" He gave me a wide grin and shrugged, "And you, girl with the laptop and headphones, what's your name, we never got it."

"Hey there, I'm Shiina Hirano, and this is my trusty laptop. I'm an expert hacker."

"Ok, can you hack the military? Zero, be glad we saved your ass. If Rei or Takashi found out I saw you die in front of my own eyes, they'd surely give me an ass whopping or kill me." He nervously laughed at my somewhat inappropriate statement and simply asked, "Who are your friends? Is the guy with the sword your boyfriend?" I punched him in the stomach which got a few laughs out of some people in the group. "No, Akatsuki Busujima is not my boyfriend. You should know Miku considering she's Saya Takagi's sister and the girl on the laptop hacking the military database is Shiina Hirano. Now you know the group so get up and come with us, and no, you don't have a choice." He gave me a long sigh then stood up. "What's with all the blood on your face, Zero? Got punched in the face by someone?" Oh Akatsuki, I wish you didn't ask that!

"Nope, that weirdo spat or coughed blood all over me. Can we maybe stop by the bathroom so I can clean myself up? And I think we'll need weapons if they try to do that again."

"Hey Yuki, need a bathroom break? You seem like the most capable to be leader, and Zero's right, we need weapons."

"Fine Akatsuki, we'll stop by the bathroom to do our business. But first we need to find weapons for all of us. Any ideas where?"

"How about the IT room or something like that?" Shiina butted in and saved me just then. I'll make sure I won't forget and reward her handsomely. "Nice one Shiina! To the IT room!" We started down towards the IT room which was on the first floor in another building while we were on the second floor of the main building. The bathroom was approaching and we saw how bad it really was in the school. There was blood splatters all over the floor and walls and dead bodies slumped against walls and lying on the floor that had some sort of holes in them. 'Good thing somebody did the rounds for us this time. Now we can maybe use the bathroom in peace.' "What am I thinking? I want some action." I didn't realise I said that out loud.

"Here's my sword then Yuki. There's a zombie approaching us now, kill it and have your fun." Akatsuki can be nice sometimes but the way he said that made me angry. I charged at the zombie and roundhouse kicked it into the wall. There were some sickening crunches as the zombie's ribs smashed against the wall. In one swift movement I spun and swung up hitting the zombie in the chin, making its head fly up and behind me, hitting a locker which made a sound that was around quiet level. There was applause from behind me and saw Akatsuki clapping behind me, "Good job, Yuki. Seems you know how to use it better than I do, so you can keep it. I'll just kick them over and stomp their skulls in if I have to. And plus, you get the duty of having to clear the bathrooms while we wait and stand guard."

"Nice excuse, now you have a lower chance of dying!" My cutesy voice cut in at the right moment and Akatsuki was blushing like there wasn't ever going to be a tomorrow. "Do you want me to do it then, Yuki?" Miku is hopeless with weapons. I know from personal experiences, and she can't even hit a baseball so there is no way in hell I'm letting her to do it. I just grunted and trudged into the female bathroom first. My reaction to the current situation was beyond normal. I didn't care that there was about 5 zombies feeding off of one unlucky corpse. "Hey fuck faces, want some of this?" Good, I attracted their attention. They all got up in about 10 seconds with several moans and screeches. Two of them lunged at me and I sidestepped to the left making them crash into the wall. I swung my all my strength in a spin and got the two of them in one swipe, spraying blood all over my white shirt.

The other 3 were stumbling across the blood covered floor reaching out for me. One of them grabbed me which got a rebuttal from me with a kick in the chest making it fall on its butt. I swung down on the closest one's skull and got more blood sprayed on me, except this time it was my skirt. I glanced behind me and saw a zombie that I thought was dead get up and grab me by the collar. Good thing I have a wooden sword. I swing backwards up behind me and get the zombie through the jaw, killing it finally, but getting the sword wedged in its jaw. 'Well, I guess I've got my feet.' I kicked the second last one in the chest, making it break its head open on a well-placed sink and dying. I stomped the zombie's skull in that was still on the floor and sighed.

Someone a bit far away yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" It sounded like Takashi. At least he's alive and well.

I walked out of the female bathroom and saw Shiina, with a lot of force, explode a zombies head with her foot. There was some whistling coming from Akatsuki directed at me because he was looking at me and heard Zero crying beside me. I started chuckling at Zero's crying and got a few glares from everyone but him. "Ok, wanna see my collateral damage in there. It'll explain my laughing." I lead everyone into the female bathroom and they're jaws dropped. Just silence as I tried to wedge the wooden sword out of a zombie. "See? Definitely worth a gold star or something."

Ok, I wish the sudden outburst of laughing from a person behind me got me ready to strike. It was a teacher, a PE teacher to be exact. "Hey teach, better leave us or you'll have to deal with me. If you wanna not get hurt badly, you'll leave."

"Why would I leave when you killed 6 fellow students? That's clearly worth a lot of time in jail so I'm going to take you into custody now."

"Custody my ass, don't you know what's going. I just re-killed the already dead." With my statement, I sliced my sword through the air diagonally downwards, spraying rotten blood all over the teacher. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you by force." Everyone in my group started dying with laughter. The teacher grunted and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away. "Oh no, I'm being kidnapped. Save me!" I mocked the teacher which got my comrades kneeling on the floor from laughter and gave me time to get into action. The stupid teacher forgot to disarm me, so using my free hand, I swung down as hard as I could with his dragging hand and fractured his wrist with the mighty power of the sword.

The teacher let out a deafening roar or a scream of some sorts and hunched over in pain. "I warned you, didn't I. Idiot teachers thinking they can do what they want. It's the END of the world now so you can't do anything to me, or my friends, because you will die in this school." That may have officially been the coolest thing I've ever said. "Ok team, here's your chance for a bathroom break now. Wait I haven't checked the male bathroom yet. Keep watch on this pig for a few minutes."

In a few seconds I came back out of the male bathroom. "Ok, it's clear. Um, Miku, Shiina, there's a lot of blood and dead bodies in there so don't freak out please. I'll keep watch on him until one of you finishes, and then you can take watch." It was only a few minutes until Akatsuki came out and nodded at me. "I'll leave him to you then." I walked into the female bathroom and just stared at the mirror. It's been a long time since I've seen my reflection. I have got some fairly long amber hair, with matching amber eyes.

Everyone finished in the bathroom in about a few minutes. "Let's take a detour and go rest on the roof for a few hours. Okay, because I really need to take a nap or something." Everyone agreed and we left the PE teacher to die. In a few hours I woke up and saw Shiina talking to her phone. "Hey Shiina, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, this is Enju. An AI that's pretty much a human trapped in a computer. She helps with the hacking and stuff and is also a good friend. I made her and I think I did a good job."

"Hey Enju, what did you find out when you hacked the military database. And did you just hack Japan's. Oh by the way, I'm Yuki Takashi. Nice to meet you, Enju." What came next surprised me a lot. "Nice to meet you too, Yuki. I hacked all the major countries in the world and got some disturbing information. Pretty much everyone's ready to launch missiles at each other. The missiles are being launched a few days from now and in the meantime, the military is trying to gather survivors." I couldn't handle the information and just broke into the tears for the first time in months.

_**Meanwhile at Fujimi Academy…**_

"Ok everyone, get on the bus now." Saeko and I were sweeping them down with our weapons and we were starting to get overwhelmed a little bit. "Hey Sensei, could you run them down if we waited a bit longer? There's a large group heading this way."

"Um, I think I can, but the bus will risk tipping over if there's too many."

"Hey, before we let them on, anyone got a brother or sister?" Everyone replied with a yes. I yelled as loud as I can at the incoming group, "Sorry, you're too late. Better luck next time!" I waved and Saeko and I got on the bus and slammed the door shut. "Run 'em down Sensei." The bus started up and we took our seats and the bus roared to life. The bus ploughed the horde ahead of us down and we exploded through the gate in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody, it's frekat, the magnificent author of this fanfic. Just kidding, I'm not magnificent. I forgot to do some notes on the first chapter and couldn't be bothered editing it AGAIN because in my first upload, I got the OC MC, Yuki Komuro's names mixed up along with the brief moment with Takashi. I did Yuki Takashi and Komuro Takashi :p. that's fixed now though so don't worry! This is my first fanfic (don't judge. Pls I fan). I'm gonna try and have 3K words (or more depending on what you guys want) each chapter and I plan to upload a new one every 3 days. If more words per chapter it may be a bit longer because, you know, RL loves to slap people in the face. I plan to TRY and keep it in present tense with maybe in some cases, past tense (I may have already failed). I don't know which direction this story is gonna head. I might let you, the audience decide, or I may just go along with what pops in my head. I also use my own weird style of writing. Now that that's out of the way have fun!**

**PS: I love to use commas, so please, excuse me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead or any of its characters (except my OC's and the story I make along with them!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Oh, hey Akatsuki, nothing's wrong, just…taking in the moment of the official starter of the end of the world." I looked up with my tears in my eyes, and tears rolling down my face as he hugged me softly. He was surprisingly really warm for someone that was supposed to be 'The Ice King' of our used to be school. I held him tighter and could feel him breathing on me. "I'm really scared. People are just getting up and eating people, and people try to kill or kidnap other people."

"You have every right to be scared, Yuki. But you've got to stay strong for us, to lead us to safety. I know you can do it and so does everyone else. So please, stop crying and be the fearless leader we know."

"Thank you, Akatsuki." He let go of me as I did and stood up, "Okay people, we've gotta get to a house or something for the night. We'll wanna get as far away from the school as possible because of the horde that will come from it. Let's get moving and Shiina, time?" Akatsuki gave me a warm smile and I politely nodded. "The time is 5pm. SHIT! My laptop died. Well I have my phone which will be useful."

"Let's get moving people!" I bent over to pick up the blood-coated wooden sword only to be swept off my feet and land face first on the concrete flooring. "What the fuck! Who the hell did that?" It better not be a wannabe rapist teacher, but instead it was another group of students. There were 3 of them on total, one with a pistol, one with a silver baseball bat and the other with a crowbar. I'm about to kick their asses in. "Don't move or I'll shoot, little lady." I looked up at him and spat in his eyes, then tackled him against the railing, making him drop the gun over the railing and onto the lower level of the roof. "You're not so slick now, are you, punk?"

"Yuki, behind you!" Thanks for the warning whoever it was, always helps. I swung the armless guy around and used him as a shield, making him get knocked unconsciousness, or even killed, by the guy with baseball. I dropped the guy I was holding and grabbed a swing from a baseball bat; it wasn't the smartest idea because it made my hand sting for a little bit. I yanked the baseball bat towards me and punched the guy holding it in the forehead, hopefully knocking him out. My knuckles cracked and started bleeding from impact, but in the process I got a weapon to hurt the guy holding the crowbar. "Wanna give up? You know what'll happen if you don't judging by your friends here." He dropped the crowbar and ran away down the stairs and through the door that would signify he was long gone.

I threw the baseball bat on the floor with a loud metallic clunk and began checking the pockets of the guy that had the pistol. "What are you doing, Yuki? That's disrespectful to the guy." I knew who that was; it could only be Zero, "Ok Zero, how about you get the ammo that this douche had along with his pistol. On second thoughts, don't grab the pistol, let me do it." The other members in my group just looked at me with blank expressions, except Akatsuki who was who was grinning and clapping loudly, "Nice job, Yuki. Knocked 2 guys unconscious and intimidated one guy to run away. You'll have to teach me your techniques one day." I smiled back to him and went down the stairs to grab the pistol.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw some zombies stumbling through the doorway to get on the roof, "Hey guys, pack up and move now, zombies incoming and a lot of them. Akatsuki, I entrust the bat to you and get me my sword will you?" Akatsuki just simply did as he was told and appeared with everyone at the bottom of the stairs. I bent over and picked up the pistol, the black grip cold. "Ok guys, follow me if you want to live." I vaulted off the side of the roof with the pistol in one hand like in some movies I saw once. "Are you kidding me? She probably broke a leg or something." Damn Akatsuki.

"I'm fine, there's a balcony right below where you are standing, so jump, and I promise to catch you!" "Stop mocking me Yuki. Okay, you heard her guys; let's jump, but not too far." I looked up and watched as I saw 4 figures fall from above. I reached out to my left and grabbed Miku's wrist as she nearly fell to her death; she was a little bit too far to the right from where you would jump. "Um, thanks Yuki? But can you maybe pull me up now." I stuck my tongue out at her and nearly scared her to death. She wasn't holding on to my wrist but I was holding hers so I decided to let go of her then grab her with both hands. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sorry, hand slipped. Besides I wouldn't let a friend die right in front of me, and if it was because of me, I wouldn't be able to live." I pulled her up with all my strength and, for the second time today, I was stuck in a pile of arms and legs with Miku. Everyone around us was laughing too hard at something that wasn't even funny. But enjoy the little things, I guess.

I swung open the nearest door and charged through a classroom that was there, not caring about the zombies that were really close to us. As I ran through the door that would lead to the corridor I ran into a zombie and fell on it. The zombie tried biting me but I grabbed it by its jaw and forehead, smashing its skull against the floor. Black looking blood oozed across the floor as I got up and I kept on running. We ran as fast as we could through the school, dodging zombies, shooting zombies and hitting zombies. We finally reached the gates as it was sunset, stopping to catch our breath and take in the sights of the school. There are smashed windows everywhere, blood splattered on the floor, walls and windows of the buildings, corpses lying on the floor and a horde of zombies that are coming after us.

* * *

"Ok guys let's keep on moving or we'll become dinner for the sack of dead heads over there." I point to the horde that was full of hundreds of zombies and we ran blocks and blocks of residential houses and stopped in front of one that didn't look beat up. It's a western style looking 2-storey house. It's painted a nice, dreamy shade of blue with a black roof. It doesn't have any gates or fences, but it will have to do. "Ok guys, does this house look nice. I'm getting tired from all the running and killing we've done today." Everyone nods and we enter. "Luckily the doors are unlocked. Hello? Anyone home? Sweet, wooden floorboards!" There was no reply so I set out over to the living and sat on a black leather sofa in front of a large TV. "They have a massive TV guys! Come check it out." Shiina sat down next to me and grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. There's only news on all the channels. "Let's watch a movie or something, the news is boring and Shiina, can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Ok Yuki, here's my phone. But why don't you have one, never mind. Be careful with it please, it might be handy later on." I dialled in big brother Takashi's phone number and it rang a few times before he picked up. "Hey Takashi!"

"Hey, Yuki, you fine and well?"

"Of course I am. You know me too well to know that I won't let a little bit of zombie slaying to kill me." He replied with a laugh that disturbed me. In the background I could hear talking and questions of who he's talking to. "Hey bro, who'd you pick up?"

"The obvious, Rei and Saya. Then the not so obvious, a guy called Kohta Hirano and a girl called Saeko Busujima."

"Wait. Repeat those last two names please."

"Kohta Hirano and Saeko Busujima."

"Holy shit. Gimme a second Takashi." I called everyone to the living room where Shiina and I were lounging. "Okay guys, guess what?"

"What do you want, Yuki? Make it quick I'm cooking stuff." Miku can be such a bitch sometimes. I didn't know she could cook even though she came from a rich family. "So here's the verdict. I'm gonna be straightforward so don't cry or anything. Zero, Rei's alive with Takashi right now and Miku, Saya is also with Takashi right now. Shiina, do you have a brother called Kohta, and Akatsuki, do you have a sister called Saeko?" They both nodded slowly, probably to try to calm themselves down. "They're safe with my brother Takashi right now!" Shiina stole the phone from me and put it to her ear. "Hey, I'm Kohta's little sister Shiina. Can I talk to him right now please?"

At that moment the reception dropped. "FUCKING HELL! THE RECEPTION DROPPED." I giggled and hugged her as she started crying. "Looks like whenever you touch something electrical, it somehow breaks in a way." Shiina just scowled at me before hugging me tighter and wept loudly. "Why don't we take a bath? I'm sure it will calm you down." She nodded and we stood up, heading to where the bath might be, which it was. It was right next to the kitchen and was also a western style bathroom, just like the house as a whole. It had a shower and a bath, like any normal bathroom, but the shower was in this glass box thing and the bath was MASSIVE. It's about 3 meters by 3 meters and could fit about 3 people in at once. Well, people my age. 'I wonder if Akatsuki would like to join us.'

I facepalm really hard and make my nose bleed. I start up the bath, close the door and lock it. I make sure the temperatures set for just above warm before taking of my bloodied clothes and underwear. I get in the shower and also turn that on, getting sprayed by freezing cold water and sneezing before it turns warm. "Come one, Shiina. Undress and get in here with me, and don't be shy. I saw you staring at me when I was getting naked." I reach for some shampoo that was on a shelf above the water knobs and start washing my hair. The door opens and in walks Shiina. She's covering her parts and looking down, obviously blushing. "Here, if I pose where you can see all of me clearly, will you stop that?"

"Fine, I've never showered with anyone else before so I'm a little embarrassed."

"We all are someday. And to answer the question that's probably in your mind, no, I haven't showered with anyone before either. We're both girls, so stop worrying." I pose with my hands on my hips, standing tall for a few seconds before dropping it and leaning against the wall. "I'm gonna get in the bath now, enjoy your shower for now." Shiina just nodded, so I got out of the shower, closed the glass door, and got in the bath slowly, absorbing every last bit of the relaxing warmth. I sat down and turned off the tap before sinking chin deep in the water.

I was relaxing too much to notice Shiina silently slip in beside me. "Man, this is perfect and relaxing at the same time!" Shiina didn't make any sense just now.

"I think relaxing fits under perfect."

"I guess so, so tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me." Well at least Shiina knows how to strike up a conversation. "Well there's not much to me. I was born in this town 14 years ago, I used to live with my parents because the apocalypse happened, went to the same school as you and I am now the respectful leader of our little group." Shiina sat there for a second, thinking hard, I guess. "Ok, so it's my turn. I was also born in this town 14 years ago, my mom's a fashion designer and is in Paris, my dad is a jewel merchant and is overseas somewhere. They were never around but my mother used to sometimes take me and my brother, Kohta, with her to Paris. I went to our school and then the apocalypse started. I'm lucky I stayed where I did or I might not have made it out alive." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I got up, dried off and put on a bath robe that was in there.

* * *

I walked out and closed the bathroom door behind me to see Akatsuki rummaging through a cupboard and pulling out some alcohol. I close the curtains in the front rooms so no one could see us in there and decide to come to us and do something. I walk up the stairs and decide to raid the bedrooms for some clothes before I do anything else. While conveniently trashing the place to find some clothes that looked nice, I finally found some. I found some red skinny jeans that fit, a dark blue shirt and a purple hoodie. I quickly slip them on and go downstairs and I find Akatsuki drinking some vodka. "Akatsuki, what are you doing with the alcohol, there's no point in getting wasted this early in the apocalypse."

"What will it be for you? Vodka, whiskey, wine or just plain beer?" I pick up the vodka bottle Akatsuki's holding and take a drink for myself. "Man, this burns my throat. How do you deal with it?" He just shrugs and holds his left hand out. I take one last, long swig and give it back before going to the kitchen to find Miku cooking 2-minute noodles. And a lot of them. "You done cooking? I'm starving because I hadn't eaten since before midday."

"Sure. Serve yourself while I get the others." I rummage through more draws and cupboards and pull out 5 plates and 5 forks. 'They don't have chopsticks so I'm assuming they're from America or something'. I serve at least a quarter of the noodles on my plate and head to the dining room that was joined onto the kitchen. I turn on the lights for that room pull the curtains shut and six at one of the 6 wooden seats there are. By the looks of it, the table and chairs look to be mahogany wood. In a minute or two everyone comes into the dining room with food on their plates and Akatsuki still with his vodka. Good thing Akatsuki sat next to me. I lean over to him and start whispering in his ear, "Get 4 wine glasses if you can find some and a wine bottle." I look up and he nods and leaves the room returning a minute later with 4 wine glasses and the wine just like I asked.

He puts them on the table and starts pouring the wine into the 4 glasses. "Thanks, Akatsuki." I once whisper into his again. "Okay everyone, to our survival!" I chug down the wine in my glass and look at everyone with a smirk on my face. Akatsuki's drinking his vodka; Shiina's moderately drinking down the wine while Miku and Zero just look at the glasses in front of them. "Come on guys, just have a taste. It's a fruit flavour and I'm not telling you which." It was grape flavoured and is actual wine. I pour myself another glass and start eating. I finish my food and in a few hours I have about a quarter of the wine bottle left to finish before passing out.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, near Fujimi Middle School**_

"Where exactly are we, Shizuka?"

"Ummm, we should be about near the middle school you guys said you're siblings went to." I nod and look out the window. A few minutes later I'm looking at the middle school with shock in my eyes. There are really no zombies there. I wonder what happened. "Takashi?"

"Yes, Saeko?" On the way here we all got to know each other much better than the brief introductions we had at the school. "It sounds like there's a horde coming this way." I strain my ears to only hear a lot of moaning from the right of us. I get up and walk across the aisle of the bus tto see a ginat horde of zombies approaching us. There are about 100 or more and they're all in the middle school uniform. "Shizuka, let's get going and find us some place to stay for the night, it's getting late."

* * *

- **Don't forget to review the story. If you have any ideas what I should do with the story, PM me or leave a review or something. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delayed upload. RL slapped me in the face, I had to go to hospital and I'm running out of ideas. If you have an idea for this story, please tell me or uploads will be longer because it'll take longer for me to write due to the lack of inspiration and writers block. I'll stop ranting now, enjoy! Oh, I also figured out how to use word document and stuffs important for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead or anything associated to it**

* * *

Chapter 3

Well, for a starter, I opened my eyes. I have an ultimate headache that must've been to set to maximum pain level. I'm still sitting at the table with a wine glass in my hand and my head on the table. I lift my head up and sit back, looking at the wall opposite me for a while, also thinking about what the hell happened last night. I remembered I got drunk and tried to giggle, only to get a searing pain in my throat. "Damn it, I need water." I slowly got up out of my seat and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup and running it under water then I drank it as fast as I could before getting a few more cups.

I headed out of the living room and peaked through one of the curtains. Dammit! There's a gigantic horde of zombies out the front of this house. I turn around and decide to go sit on a couch until someone wakes up because I'm guessing they're asleep. On both couches that were there were two people sleeping there like babies. It was Miku and Zero. I guess Akatsuki and Shiina dominated the two rooms upstairs. I grab a cushion off of one of the couches and sit down in front of the large TV. After inspecting closely I notice that there's a Playstation 3 hiding under the TV. I turn it and the TV on. Turning the TV to the right channel and finding a controller was hard, considering the TV remote was hiding somewhere with the controller.

I select the only account that was on it and check what game is in it. 'Sweet! Skyrim for the win!' After what seemed like minutes but was actually a few hours I heard someone trying to sneak down the stairs. "If you're trying to scare me, I know you're there and there is a zombie horde outside. So be quiet and don't make anyone yell or scream."

"Fine, Yuki. Got any two player games? I could really do with some video games right now." I rummage through some more cupboards and pull out the best and most favourite game of all time, Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition. I throw the controller at the person who was Akatsuki and gave him a mischievous grin. "It's on, Akatsuki!" After a half hour of quietly arguing and fighting, there were some gunshots that sounded close to us. I put my finger to Akatsuki's lips; get up and walk over to a pair of curtains and look outside. It's an idiot with a pistol. "Akatsuki, it's an idiot with a pistol." He giggled and walked up over to me and peeked outside with me. "Hey, Yuki. Here comes the best part." Akatsuki grinned at me and we saw the man start to get eaten and ripped open.

After a few screens subsided I turned away and went back to our game. Only to be hit on the head lightly by Zero. "What do you want?" I say as I turn my head around.

"Why didn't you help that person?"

"Idiot. He was already a goner, and if we went and helped him, we'd all be dead now." I turned back around to see Akatsuki beating my character up. "Hey! Not fair!" Akatsuki chuckled and we continued our arguing. After an hour everyone was up and silently watching me and Akatsuki fight. We didn't even know of their existence until someone cleared their throat. "Yes?" Was all that could manage to come out of my mouth. "It's the middle of the apocalypse and you two are playing video games. We could be doing productive things right now, like getting food or water."

I pointed to the window and whoever was talking gasped when they looked out. "Wanna go out now?" Silence, sweet silence. That was broken by Akatsuki's and mine quiet fighting. Suddenly another screaming victim joined the ranks of the dead and a forearm conveniently smashed through the window making a really smash and echo in the now silent suburbia and landed in my lap. I jumped up, throwing the forearm and hitting a zombie in the head out of the horde that was approaching. I cracked up laughing because the zombie actually turned around to go fetch the arm for me. "Hey, Yuki. What the hell are we gonna do?" I turned around and saw Zero saying this, why doesn't he just say something to do. I grabbed my wooden sword and pistol off of a glass coffee table in the centre of the room. "Get up stairs. Don't question." Everyone just nodded,Akatsuki took his time getting his baseball bat, and headed upstairs followed by me, blocking the top of the stairs to stop any of the un-dead getting up the stairs.

There were now at least 30 zombies in the living room through the window entry and about 5 more fell through the now doorless front door. I poked a zombie in the head to try to knock it down the stairs but it grabbed the sword at the last second and pulled me down with it. In the process, I somehow managed to make the zombie let go of the sword and tumble over the railing and land on a couch, only to get surrounded by zombies who were coming from everywhere, including the back door. "Yuki, no!"

"Stay safe, Akatsuki. Look after everyone for me."

"Stop saying that like they're you're last words! I'm staying here." He started crying, tears formed in the corners of my eyes as well, blurring my vision. "Ok, Yuki! I…ummm…I love you okay? So don't die on me." I saluted at him and blew him a kiss. "Hey Akatsuki, go. This is an order and if you don't follow it, I'll force you to go." They then disappeared upstairs, probably escaping through the roof from the sound of thumps on the roof. I gave a melancholic grin, no way to escape, no chance of living. 'Better go down in style, it would kill me quicker to not have done something to try and survive.'

I raised my sword towards my side, pistol in right hand, sword in left. My vision turned red as undoubtedly a rage so big overcame me, making me do the impossible. 'Fight.' A voice in my head told me. It sounded like me. The zombies were really close now, about a metre and a half left of gap between me and them. I started swinging wildly at the zombies surrounding me. I spun around and fire a shot of my pistol at a zombie that was too close to me. I swung my sword as hard as I can at a zombies head, making it smash into another zombies head, making that one die with its comrade. While sinking in pure pleasure of killing about 10 of them, my sword got grabbed by a zombie when it was in mid swing, stealing it off of me.

"Fuck you, you dead-heads. I'M NOT DYING YET YOU BASTARDS!" Time seemed to slow down as I raised my pistol, continuously firing 4 shots after hearing a click. I reached in my pocket, grabbing one of the few spare magazines I had and ejected the magazine, put a new one in, and pulled back the slide on top of the gun to load a bullet in the chamber. I spun around shooting some that were behind me, getting a few with one bullet as well. I spun around in a circle shooting wildly at any heads that happened to be in my way. After a few minutes of repeating, there were only a few zombies left, out of ammo and tired of spinning.

* * *

I gasped for air as I reached down for my sword and got tackled by a zombie to the floor. I stopped the zombie from biting me by grabbing its jaw and dislocating it then threw it off of me and stomped on its forehead, splattering a whole bunch of brain matter and other things on the floor. I picked up my wooden sword once again.

I swung and swung and swung, until finally, they were all dead. I sighed and fell on my back in the floor, in the middle of my bloody and gory carnage. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could hear footsteps and whispering outside. I slowly got up and snuck over to the window, cautious enough to make any sounds to alert the people outside. I peeked out the window, and saw a group of six people standing outside of the house observing it. "What do you reckon happened here?" A voice calmly whispered. My vision was blurry and the sun was setting, so I couldn't see all that well. I rubbed my eyes and leaned out again and saw Takashi. I gasped really loud. "Who's there?" A female voice asked. I got up and walked round to the front door. The sword was held down by my side, and I put the gun on the ground and kicked it away. "Hey, Takashi. Long-time no see."

He ran up to me and gave me a hug, not letting go for a few seconds before backing off. "Good to see you well this nice day, you too, Saya and Rei." A few people chuckled. "Hey, Yuki, did you do all this?" I grinned mischievously at Takashi, who of course, was the asker.

"Welcome to my carnage! Please enjoy your stay." I motioned for them to come inside and they obediently did. I picked up my pistol and put it in one of my red skinny jeans pocket and followed them inside. Takashi looked at me in shock. "Hey, Yuki? Did you have a group with you?"

"Yep. In my group there were 5 people. They was me, Rei's little bro, Saya's little sister, a nice looking guy called Akatsuki Busujima and a girl called Shiina Hirano." I got a look of surprise from everyone but Takashi. "What happened to them?" I grinned.

"This is the best part! They escaped off the roof while I was pulled down here, into the middle of my carnage and, in a furious rage I must add, valiantly fought the zombies off." Takashi started scratching his head. "Ok, you're coming with us."

"What? Why can't I go find the others?"

"It is dangero-never mind, you can handle yourself, but I don't wanna lose you again, ok?"

"Fine, whatever you say, big brother Takashi." I mischievously grinned at him and headed out the door, silently walking down the street with my weapons in my hands. A group of 4 zombies approached me, trying to kill me. I sighed, "Watch this, Takashi! I'll show you how to fight!" I tapped one on its head and it grabbed the sword, getting swung into a curb and smashing the back of its head. "This is boring! Come faster, fuck faces!" Great, I was surrounded again. I smashed the wooden sword down into one's skull only to get it lodged in there. I hit a zombie with the butt of my pistol, killing it. I kicked the last one down onto the floor and angrily demolished their skulls with my feet.

"That's how you survive the apocalypse everyone. Let's go, I'm starving and thirsty, not to mention exhausted from all the killing today." The group I was with were up front with me lagging behind because I'm exhausted. "Hey guys, wait for me!" They didn't notice my yelling. 'So tired, I feel like collapsing and sleeping.' I heard a noise to the left of me, which was another street with another horde of zombies heading toward me. Takashi and friends were about 50 metres in front of me. They were approaching fast, so I did the only thing I could. Run away. I made a half-hearted sprint in the direction they were heading.

* * *

I ran non-stop for half an hour, before stopping in front of a lot of stores. 'I think I'm in the city.' I was indeed in the city. I was caked in blood and my current clothes felt awkward and uncomfortable moving in, considering they're covered in blood. There were a few clothes shops in the area, so I decided to get some new clothes. I picked out a red t-shirt with red skinny jeans. I also found a red coat thing that went over my clothes and went down to my ankles. If I must say myself, I look pretty awesome right now.

It's only been 5 minutes and it is dark now and I can hardly see. I'm just casually walking down a street, trying to avoid any unnecessary confrontations and get yelled at, "Don't move, or we'll shoot!" Another group of bandits? I dropped my sword but kept my pistol hidden inside my coat just in case, and put my hands in the air. "Fine, what do you want with me?" I heard a few snickers coming in front of me, "Shut up, don't move, and follow us if you want to live." I saw a group of masked men approach me, they all had a gun of some sorts and one of them came and stole my sword. 'Maybe I could run?' I can see an alley way near me, two guys looking at me, and one approaching. "Fine by me assholes, but I don't think so!"

I hit one of them on the forehead with my pistol, stole the pistol he was holding when he was falling to the ground and ran for the alley way. "Don't let her get away! Chase after her!" I heard shots and shouts and bullets flying past my head, hitting abandoned cars, windows or walls that were behind me as I ran for my life. I enter the alley way and see two zombies approaching, so I slide under one and keep on running. A searing hot pain entered my arm, a bullet straight through it. Lucky for me the bullet didn't get stuck in there or hit a bone.

I was approaching a fence that was nearing, ran up a ramp that was conveniently placed and dived over the fence, landing and doing a roll to keep momentum. "Hey, you little bitch, get back here!" I glanced behind me and made a big mistake. I ran into one of the bandits and was being held to the floor. It was the same one that told me to stop earlier. A few seconds later I was surrounded and restrained, my hands were tied up with a rope, same with my legs, and I was being carried by the guys somewhere. 'Hmmm, these guys, judging by height, look to be about in their twenties.

"Where are you taking me?" No reply, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Still no answer. Five seconds later I was told to be knocked out.

* * *

Darkness. Complete darkness. 'It's so dark in here.' I step forward and there's nothing, not even a sound. "Where the hell am I?" I look around and it's still just darkness. 'I wanna be by a lake right now, it'd be relaxing." I close my eyes and when I open them up, I'm sitting by a lake in the evening by myself, blood everywhere and my companion's bodies of who I went through the trouble of saving, by distracting a freaking horde of zombies. "Ummm, okay. Anyone here?" No response. I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm surrounded by the same group of guys, tied up to a chair. "Umm, hey?"

"You're finally awake, what you did back there was dangerous." A voice behind me, it was deep and a tad scary. "No, what you did was dangerous. You were shooting guns at me! I was only escaping because you threatened me." I earned a slice down my arm with a knife. "What the fuck was that for, asshole." I got punched in the face from my side, I turned my head and saw some more people. I spat blood on the floor and jumped up, loosening the ropes on my hands and lunged on the nearest person, putting the rope around his neck and backing into a corner. "If you value his life, let me go, or he dies." I heard some laughing from the group of people and slumped on the floor, not being able to move a muscle. "We temporarily paralysed you, so don't bother trying anything. Lock her away somewhere." I was picked up and carried a room, not ever able to escape.

* * *

_**30 minutes earlier**_

"Do you think she's all right, Akatsuki?" I turn my head and look at the asker, empathetically gazing into her eyes. In the distance we could hear a robbery taking place, "Don't move, or we'll shoot!" I stopped and there was a wooden clunk, making me stop in my tracks. "It can't be her, can it?" After a few seconds of waiting another voice was heard, "Fine by me assholes, but I don't think so!" I stared into the distance with shock and then some shooting, and a lot of it. "It's her! It's Yuki."

I start running in the direction of the shooting and suddenly jerk stop. "We should spy on them; see where they take her if they take her and if she isn't killed." I looked at Shiina, the teller of the statement. I shake my head and struggle against her iron grip. "Stop it Akatsuki, you'll only get killed if you rush in there, think this through please." The shooting stopped and I waited for Yuki to say something, if it is her. "Where are you taking me?" There was no reply, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Then there was silence. I snuck around to where the last of the yelling and peered around the corner of the building I was hiding behind. Tears started forming in my eyes at what I saw next.

A group of about 20 people were carrying her limp body. 'She's covered in blood; no maybe she's' wearing some new clothes.' I chuckled because I found a pistol next to an abandoned car that was in the middle of the street. I sprint silently across the street, hiding behind the car with my newly acquired pistol, only to peek over the car and see them take Yuki into the building. 'Dammit, I'm gonna have to gate crash now!' I mischievously grin and walk up to the building.

* * *

**Yay. The plot line's advancing. It's not too intense and I'm sorry. But please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on what should happen next! Good bye, see ya next time!**

**Edit: i edited it because the first upload was a raw version. I got some intense feedback from Draco38. Special regards to him for making the points clear of why it was crap (must say so myself after reading it again)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I was running up to the 2 storey building I noticed the others following me and stopped, "Go hide somewhere or something. You'll get hurt because you're unarmed."

"Oh, so you're not gonna get hurt because you have a pistol and a baseball bat." '_Ok, what Shiina just said mentally shot me.' _"Stop being ignorant and go hide. I'll promise to get Yuki without any of us getting hurt. Okay?" I got nods and ran off silently, ignoring all and any undead. When I got fairly close to the door I noticed that some curtains were open and ran over to them instead. I peeked through and saw 5 guys in a room armed with firearms. It appears that they're slacking off and drinking alcohol. '_Okay, I could try the silent approach and sneak through, or go loud. Fuck it; I'm gonna be an assassin today.' _

I pulled out a pocket knife I found earlier and slowly opened the door, making sure to not alert anyone. A few seconds later though, a guy poked his head through the door so I pulled him out and held a knife to his throat. "Don't make a sound or you die. You can whisper when I ask you a question, alright?" He nodded, head shaking and tears appearing in his eyes, "Do you know where the girl is that captured a few minutes ago?"

"N-n-no. I d-don't." Voice trembling and fear audible in his voice.

"You sure?" I put on an intimidating smile and pressed down harder on his neck, drawing blood and not hard enough to kill him or slit his throat. The guy then went limp, making me have to drag and hide his presumably unconscious body. I poked my head through the doorway and no one was looking, so I scurried as low and quietly as I could behind a couch in the room. I hear the door close and look at it; a man's leaning against it smoking on a cigarette. This man was looking at a hallway that leads somewhere, making it difficult for me. I look directly in front of me and saw only a plant on a small table.

Without even thinking I nudge it on the floor and it smashes, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, "Hey, I see a kid behind the couch! Sound the alarm now!" A deep voice yelled really loud and hurt me ears, "So much for going quiet! Prepare to die." I hear a man running away and stand up while I get out my pocket knife, flipping the blade up and throwing it without aiming and by some miracle it flies past the man that is running away and lands in front of his face. I smiled mischievously and drew out my pistol aiming at the closest guy and firing it, hitting him in the leg, incapacitating him.

I dived in front of a round coffee table and flipped it over, offering me some protection while bullets flew over and under me. I lift my pistol hand over the table and try to shoot supressing fire back at them but hit 2 guys instead, killing them, all of the people that were in that room. I run into the hallway and grab my pocket knife and run past multiple doors with sounds from behind them until I see one guarded by two people. I run up to the closest one and shove my knife into his stomach before he could raise an assault rifle he was holding and shoot at me.

I pull the knife out and lunge on top of the second guy as the first one fell onto the floor, holding the knife to his throat like I did with the other guy, "Where's the girl? Is she in there?" He nodded and I hit on the fore head with the handle of the knife, knocking him out. I straighten up my clothes and kick the wooden door open with a loud slam noise as it hit the wall on the other side.

* * *

_**When Akatsuki was raiding the building**_

I'm once again tied to a chair, this time way more secure than the last. An old man, probably the same one as before, walked into the room with a smug smile on his face, "You're a feisty one. You never give up, do you?" I tried to raise my head or talk but I was still paralysed. "Do you want to know why we kidnapped you? Of course you do. The reason we kidnapped you is because my scout squad, they're pretty good fighters if I must say, saw you lead a group of which you protected while severely risking yours and defeating a whole horde of at least seventy zombies. That's impressive, and I want you to be my queen of the group. What do you say about that? You can't speak so I'll tak that as a ye-."

"No." It took all of my will power and strength to say that one word.

"What did you say girl? Speak up." I raised my head as fast as I could, which was still really slow, and with a fiery rage showing in my eyes yelled out, "NO! I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING AND I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" There were gunshots sounding really close and the old man smiled mischievously. He put a pistol to my head and faced the door. There was a thump and then some yelling. Then the door was kicked open and Akatsuki entered the room, "Aka…tsu…ki." I managed to slowly whisper, head slumping down, looking towards the floor.

The old man was the first one to talk, "Oh, we have a new visitor, My Queen."

"My Queen? So cliché, hand over Yuki and you won't get hurt."

"Oh, the girl's name is Yuki. Interesting. Did you know she never told us her name?"

"Drop the little play and hand her over!" I heard a click and I guessed that was a gun Akatsuki had found. "Walk away or the girl gets it. Also throw me your pistol." My eyes widened in fear.

"Fine, I don't know how to use the safety so I'll have to manually give it to you." I heard footsteps approaching then a gunshot. "You…little…asshole." The pressure against my head was lifted and some one hit the floor. The restraints on my hands were undone and I felt someone pick me up bridal style and my head was lifted up and it was Akatsuki smiling done at me, "You miss me?" I couldn't respond of course because of the anaesthetics they used on me. I felt something placed in my hands and we left the room, moans and screams being heard down the hallways accompanied by splats of blood and silence. I was carried through hallways and rooms being chased by the un-dead and we came to a door that was locked shut. Akatsuki lay me down gently on a wall and cracked his knuckles for some reason, accompanied by him doing some weird kick and making the door fly off of its hinges and us escaping.

We left the building and entered an apartment like building and hid in an apartment that was unlocked. I had some feeling left in my body and I could talk again, let alone just walk, "Thanks for saving me back there. Those guys were crazy and creepy, but now I've got 3 pistols and can dual wield. Here's another one for you." I pulled out one of the ones that I had stored in my coat pockets and gave them to Akatsuki earning a smile. Because I was hungry, I got up and inspected the pantry and the fridge, only to see nothing much but a few vegetables, some meat and some junk food. At least there was ice-cream though. I 'borrowed' a packet of potato chips and some candy from the cupboard and sat down.

As I was lounging on the couch eating food with Akatsuki reading some manga he found in here, there were footsteps outside the corridor. I peeked through an eyehole that was in the door and saw a group of people walking through the corridor. As I kept watching them walk past, I saw Takashi and Saeko tied up with rope being escorted or something like that. "Hey, Akatsuki. Bad news. A group of people kidnapped my bro and your sister."

"How do you know it's my sister?"

"Let's just say that when I defeated the horde I found them but got separated a half hour after that."

"We'll, lucky you. We gotta go save them now." I nodded and looked through the eyehole again, only to see the group of people gone. I opened the door a crack and peered out, seeing they were a far enough distance for us to follow them, so we did. We tried our hardest to follow them silently and not hit any dead bodies, but that wasn't the case. Akatsuki accidentally kicked a soft drink can and we silently dove into a room and waited a few minutes, "Don't do that Akatsuki, please." He nodded and we followed them up a flight of stairs and they entered a room and locked it, "Ok, got any ideas because I got one and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Ummm, what do you mean by that?" I started explaining my plan which involved us climbing out of the window and walking against the sill and jumping into the other followed by us lighting it up with our very low ammo supply. He just accepted because he had no better plans and we are now walking along the sill of the room next door to the room with the people. A crow flew past my face and I nearly fell off of fright, but lucky for me I had Akatsuki to grab me just in case. I leaned over and peered into the window, seeing some disgusting and perverted things happening in there. I pulled out my pistols and Akatsuki followed suite, then we jumped through the window pulling all the attention to us…

* * *

_**While the group was being followed**_

"Hey Takashi, what do you think they want with us?"

"I honestly have no clue, but let's hope it's something good." Saeko nodded and a can was kicked from behind us, putting our hopes up being quickly disappointed when we found it was just the 'wind'. "Do you think it could be the others?" The girl next to me inquired hopefully.

"No Saeko, I don't think they could find us this easy, especially when we got separated hours ago. They could be halfway across the city by now."

"I guess you're right."

"Oi, shut up or I'll shoot you."

'_What an asshole. We better do what he says though.' _We climbed a flight of stairs and were pushed into a room. In the corner of my eye, I swear I saw 2 figures, one looking exactly like Yuki. I was thrown into a corner of the room while Saeko was gently thrown onto a bed. "What are you gonna do to me?" Saeko definitely sounded afraid to me. She was gagged and one of the guys started fondling her breasts, making her really angry. Things got worse a few seconds later when her shirt was ripped off of her, leaving her chest exposed. He skirt was torn beyond repair and she was now half naked, "Why the fuck are you molesting her? You rapists." I got kicked to the ground and was getting kicked into the corner. All I that I was able to do is accept the pain and watch Saeko be molested.

Suddenly, someone dressed in red and her companion burst through the window with pistols drawn and pointed them at everyone, "Hey there fuckers! If you wanna live, you better drop your firearms and weapons and escape this place," she said that in a cheery tone and then her voice changed very evil, "Before I kill you." A few people raised their guns and they were quickly taken down by the couple. A few more people raised their guns and shot at them, only for the bullets to be avoided as they dove behind a couch that was near them. They put their pistols away and picked up the fallen bandits weapons. One of them picked up a shotgun and pumped two guys full of holes with one shot. The person in red grabbed a guy by his gun and pulled it upwards as he shot, then punched him the face and tripped him into the floor before punching him in the forehead and knocking him out.

Right then she was shot through the lower abdominal area and she coughed up a bit of blood, "Heh, think that will stop me?" There were about 5 guys left in the room, firearms aimed at the two people, "You know we can't forgive you for doing this to our siblings, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Yuki?" She looked at me and grinned.

"Hey hey hey, Takashi. Miss me?"

"Of course, but who's the other kid?"

"This is Akatsuki Busujima, also known as Saeko's little brother!"

"I heard my name?" He inquired.

"You did so let's finish this mess."

* * *

_**Yuki's POV when fighting**_

I crack my knuckles and grin mischievously. I pounce on a guy and jab him in the back of the neck, possibly killing him or knocking him out. I grabbed his pistol and quickly shot the other 3 guys, leaving the last guy. He picked up Saeko and held a pistol to her head, "Now children, drop those weapons."

"We'll trade. You give us the girl wand you can have the weapons."

"I'm afraid that won't work. If you want to let her go, you'll have to be in her place."

"Fine by me, so let her go when I come up close and personal, okay?" I look at Takashi and wink at him without being spotted by the madman and walk up to him, letting Saeko flop to the floor but Akatsuki catching her. The guy turns around and puts the pistol to my head instead, "Now leave, or I kill this girl." He does something with his gun and it clicks. I see him put his finger on the trigger and is putting pressure on it.

"Nope!" I draw out my pistol that had 1 bullet left and shot him through the jaw, instantly killing him.

"So, that's out of the way now. What do we do now?" I looked at Saeko who said this and she was wrapped in some sheets, "We need to find you some new clothes, that's for certain. Maybe find our groups. Somewhere to bunk down for the night. Food, water all that stuff." I open the door and a few zombies are staggering through the hallway, "Let's get out of here first, I think a horde is coming towards us because of the gun fight." The aftermath of the gun fight lead to blood splattered everywhere and guns on the floor. I checked the bodies for any ammo and found 6 clips of ammo for the pistols and some shotgun rounds. I searched through the cabinet and found a rifle sitting in there with quite a bit of ammo and a blue and red backpack. I opened the backpack and it had all sorts of stuff in it like a few water bottle, some canned food, a survival knife, a torch, a lighter, some matches and a book and pen. I opened the book and in it said, _'To whoever might find this book. In case of any strange phenomenon that happens in this world, please record what you did and pass down your legacy to the later generations that are soon to come. Sadly I was bitten in the first day and I prepared these things. I leave these things in here in your care and good luck. From a fellow survivor of the apocalypse.' _I got out the pen and wrote down the names of everyone in our group and in Takashi's group.

I pick up the backpack and sling it on my back, which felt very light and comfortable. Next came the rifle which I also slung over my shoulder because it has a strap. I gave Takashi and Saeko a pistol with 2 rounds each and pick one up off of the floor, which was loaded with a full magazine. I gave a magazine to Akatsuki and quietly walk out room and started curb-stomping zombies heads in while being followed by my friends. We got out of the building and ran quite a way away from the building and into the first normal house we see. I immediately close the door and lock it before swinging curtains shut and finding some candles and lighting them, "Why the candles?" Takashi asked.

"So nobody can find us from the light, you idiot." He just shrugged and sat on a couch, while I looked at a clock, _'10 pm already. Geez what has happened to the day.' _

"Well, I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning guys." I dragged myself up a flight of stairs that was there and opened a door into a bedroom. There were people in there.

* * *

**Yay! Update. It's been like 3 weeks now hasn't it? Sorry for the wait and I have my reasons you know. I also started another fic on Sword Art Online (don't hate I don't concentrate as much on that one as this one. Also just because I watched SAO doesn't mean I liked it. Im writing the fic to make up a story that will be just a side project to strengthen my writing skills) I had writer's block for this one and it WILL BE FINISHED! Soon though. What happens next? Who are the people? What the hell are they gonna do? Find out next time! (sorry im a troll0**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I opened the door, people were in there. I didn't notice that I was still bleeding from the fight and felt weak suddenly, also hurting suddenly. Probably from the adrenaline of the battle that I didn't feel it. What's making it worse is that they're asleep. I sneak downstairs and everyone is sitting in the living room, doing something by themselves, "Guys, sorry to interrupt, but there is people upstairs. We should leave and never come back." They turn and look at me while slowly standing, only for me to get caught off guard and jumped by some guy who tackled me to the floor and held a knife to my throat, "What you doing in here?"

"Oh, you know. SURVIVING FROM THE FUCKING ZOMBIES OUTSIDE!"

"Don't care. Leave or I'll have to force you and then if that doesn't work, hurt you."

"You already hurt me. But we'll happily leave, sorry for intruding. Oh, do you have a bandage I can use? I got shot during a fight with some bandits."

"Yeah. I do." He opened a cupboard and gave me a roll of bandage of which I kindly accepted and applied to the area of which I was shot. I thanked him and I tried giving him back the rest but he declined and said that we'll need them. I picked up my backpack and left the house with Akatsuki, Saeko and Takashi following, "Anything else you know of where we can stay?"

"There's a park not far from here I think that has a fenced off cave thing. If we go check it out, it might be secure." It was Takashi who said this, how does he know anyway?

"Weird idea, but a good one at the least. All the houses around here looked trashed because they have broken windows and doors so they're not safe." We walked to the park and Takashi was correct. The park was empty and there was a rock with a cave that was fenced off with sturdy looking metal fences. I jumped it and lay down on the ground, followed by everyone else. I took my coat off a crawled over to Akatsuki who looked freezing, "You look freezing." I tossed my cloak over our bodies and snuggled up next to him. I had my head on his chest with my left arm on his stomach with the lower part of my leg slightly on his, putting us in a comfortable position that will also make us warm, "Hey, Akatsuki." He looked down at me and motioned for me to continue. I lifted my head and put my right hand on his left check and leaned in, kissing him on the lips, "Thank you for everything." He was bright red in the face and looked at me with a face that was mixed with embarrassment and shyness. I giggled and snuggled up to him more, this time hugging him. I drifted off to sleep.

Next morning when I woke, I was on top of Akatsuki with my face in his shoulder. I smiled and got off of him, sitting next to him and writing the past day's events in the diary we found. I realised that I hadn't eaten for at least a day and nearly fell over from hunger pain. I opened up the backpack and got out the knife and a can of beans that were in there, forcing the knife into the can and opening the lid before I stuffed my face and sighed as the can became empty, "Enjoy your meal, little sister?"

"Oh, Takashi. Do you call me little sister now?"

"Sure, why not. I've never called you it before so let's start something anew."

"Ok, fine. I did enjoy the beans though being that I hadn't eaten for at least a day before then."

"You need to keep your food eating disorder in check now though considering it's a zombie apocalypse and no food is being made anymore."

"Wanna do some scavenging then bro." He grinned and nodded while I wrote on a piece of paper I tore out of the notebook, _'Me and Takashi have gone scavenging for food. Please try and stay here until we get back. If you really need to leave, do it but don't go too far so we can find you later.' _As I finished writing, I picked up my rifle and backpack and jumped the fence. We ran quietly through the streets and I had to hold my rifle down so it wouldn't hit my back and make any sounds. We ran for about one kilometre before arriving at a corner store. The floor was covered in blood with blood trails down some of the aisles, bloody handprints on some areas and some dead bodies that had been decapitated, "Stay alert, Takashi. Don't split up even if a horde happens to stroll in." He nodded and we snuck through the store, grabbing food on the way also the same with drink. I heard something unsheathe behind us and I held up my rifle just in time to avoid being sliced down my back or my stomach. I sighed knowing what would happen and drew my pistol with one hand as I struggled blocking off her attack. Takashi charged the person and narrowly avoided a slice, falling over on some blood and making a thump with his back as he hit the floor.

Typical, just typical of anyone to randomly attack someone in a zombie apocalypse. It kinda reminds me of most scenarios in a game called DayZ that I used to play, but I stopped playing because everyone just kills you. Even if you just re-spawned after dying and had nothing on you. I grabbed the person's hands, as they were about to stab Takashi, and threw her down the aisle and hitting the ground. She dropped her sword as I threw her and I picked it up, walking over to her and demanding the sheathe, of which she gladly accepted knowing that she'd be fucked if she declined. I grabbed some more food and drink, most of it being junk food like potato chips and candy along with cola and lemonade. I had swung the sheathed sword across my shoulders so that it was pressed against my back diagonally and was easy to draw. We made our way out of the store with an extra backpack stocked with food and a few other things and headed back to the park. Most of the trip was peaceful, albeit no zombies were encountered, neither any people. The problem was Takashi, he wouldn't concentrate so I shook him and then eventually had to yell at him which was a bad mistake, but hey, at least I got his attention, "What's wrong, Takashi." We are now running from what could very well be our death.

"Hisashi, he…he died." He started to tear up more now.

"Fuck that guy. He probably died trying to be a 'hero' and got bit in the process. What a dumbass." Takashi chuckled at my sudden outburst and we jumped the fence to where our friends were waiting. I threw the sheathed sword towards Saeko and she looked surprised and happy at the same time, making me smile as well and opening the backpack, pulling out a water bottle and a chocolate bar. Great combination, totally should get unfit in an apocalypse. I saw Akatsuki drooling a bit while pulling out some food and he stuffed his face, ten times faster than I did, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, just really hungry. When we left you at the house, we didn't stop to eat anything as we were having some problems."

"How do you think they're going right now?"

"I'd say fine if I had to. I left them in Shiina's care. Zero and Miku complained at first though." Takashi turned to look at us after we said that and came over to us, "Know where they are now though?"

"As far as I know, I have no clue as I went and soloed a whole gang of people that kidnapped you and then we saved the other two, making me have no possible ideas of where they went."

"Well, we should fine them then." Takashi butted in then. I nodded in agreement and stood up heading over to the fence and peering over, finding a group of zombies coming this way, "Saeko, can I borrow your sword?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see." I grinned confidently and got the sword then jumped over the fence. Saeko was peering over and looking at me. I charged towards the zombies and unsheathed my sword before doing a jump and a 360 turn and cleanly slicing a head off of the victim. I decided to play with the zombies a bit and sliced limbs off of one, leaving him unable to move with no limbs. I stabbed one through the skull and kicked it off of my sword, falling into another one making it smash its head against a large rock that was conveniently placed there. Takashi and Akatsuki were watching me now and that left two zombies left. I charged between them and swung with all my might, slicing both in half and making their bodies float in the air for second before I put them out of their misery. Saeko clapped same with the other 2 and I did a bow, "Hey, Yuki. Your style's a bit sloppy and you leave yourself open a lot, but apart from that, good job."

"Thank you. Could you teach me techniques then sometime?" She nodded and I smiled, "Also, we should start doing something productive today because lazing around won't do anything." Everyone agreed and we got moving through the suburbs and came close to the bridges that would allow us to cross to the 'safe' zone. As we were walking through the streets, I turned a corner and bumped into something or someone. I looked up as I had fallen onto my back and saw a large breasted woman with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting in front of me with more people behind her, like Rei and Saya and some other guy, "Sorry." Was all I could manage to say at that moment as I was shocked from their sudden appearance.

"Holy shit! It's Takashi and Saeko and some kids." The guy yelled. I visibly face palmed myself and dusted my clothes, "You idiot. You just attracted a lot of them." I pointed behind us in all directions and Rei and Saya were jumped by some zombies. No one noticed but me and they ran off while I kicked the zombies off of them and stomped their skulls in. Akatsuki turned around and came back to help me and we were finished, though a problem had risen and our connection to the others was cut off by some zombies and we ran the opposite direction, "Just like last time. Are you guys cursed or something?"

"Curses aren't real. You know that, Yuki." Saya's still a bitch as always.

"Still a smartass I see." Rei and Akatsuki giggled as we ran for our lives while two of us were fighting.

"I'm gonna beat you when were safe."

"I'd like to see you try." I sprinted in front of everyone and took charge into the sunset. When we thought we were safe, we in the city again and were in front of an apartment that had a military Humvee in front of it. Strange for a Humvee to be here but whatever. We approached the building and came up to the door that was unfortunately locked, lucky for me though, while I was rummaging through the backpack, I found some lock picks in the front pocket and achieved the goal in my first try. We entered and I went upstairs and found some lockers, a bed, and a TV. My first instinct was to approach the lockers to find them locked as well. I also lock picked them and to my surprise found guns and a crossbow in there with ammo in the other one, "Hey guys! Get up here now." Everyone came up and gathered around me and I pulled out 3 guns and a crossbow. The guns being a sniper rifle, a shotgun and a rifle that looked like mine, "Who wants what? I dibs sniper and crossbow."

"I'll take the shotgun." Akatsuki picked it up and held it in his hands, observing it.

"I'll take the rifle." Rei picked it up and slung it around her shoulder as it had a shoulder swing.

"What about me?" I looked at Saya making a pout face.

"Too bad. You're too much of a smartass to be handling guns." I poked my tongue out.

"Where's the ammo though?" Akatsuki asked this. I pointed to a locker next to that one. I open that one and ammo boxes and magazines are in there along with a bayonet and a duffel bag. I give Akatsuki the 12 gauge shotgun rounds and he stuffs them into his pockets. I spent the next half hour hopefully putting the right bullets into the right magazines for the right gun with Rei, chatting away at pointless things in the meantime. We finally finished and I put a magazine into my sniper and it fit perfectly, meaning Rei's should work as well. It did and I attached the bayonet to the end of it. I stuffed the magazines into my backpack with the crossbow bolts being in a weird pouch thing that was also around my shoulders like my rifle. I pick up the crossbow and observe it, it having a reflex sight on it and the word _Wildcat_ inscribed in the side of it. I put my stuff down on the bed and go to find the bathroom. While I was taking a bath, Rei walked in and got in with me, "Hey, Yuki. Is Zero safe?"

"Apart from the fact that he's a wuss and doesn't wanna kill anything, he's doing dandy from the last time I saw him."

"I understand why he wouldn't wanna kill anything. He is a baby after all."

"I kinda think that I'm a sadist though because all the times I've encountered people, I always hurt them and enjoy it a bit."

"That's good in some cases though, like if you were surrounded by them, you could easily take them because you'll have fun."

"I guess so." Rei got closer and started doing some kinky shit to my precious chest, which was, if you really wanna know, big for a ninth grader. Akatsuki better not be hearing me scream like a little girl and fantasize what is happening or I'll kill him. Rei stopped and I jumped up and exited, not bothering to put clothes on and wrapped a towel around my body. I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it fully stocked of food and drink and the freezer had ice-cream. I took ice-cream and sat down in the living room with the TV on, the only thing being static or news reports. I switched off the TV and sat silently eating ice-cream until Akatsuki came and stole it off of me, eating it for himself and grinning while doing so, "Can't keep it for yourself, can you now?" I grinned and we started having a tug-of-war with the ice-cream, only to spill it everywhere. I pouted and started forming fake tears in the corners of my eyes and then giggled. A knock was heard on the door and I went over to it, opening it up a crack because I only had a towel on. It was a guy in a black suit with a tie that had black hair and black rectangular glasses. Accompanying him were horny-looking student that had the same uniform as my brothers school, "Fuck off, Shido."

"That's no way to talk to a teacher now, is it? Komuro."

"Fuck you, Shido. There are no teachers or students left in this world. SO FUCK OFF!" I tried closing the door but Shido put his foot in the doors way, "Let us in or we'll force our way in."

"Nope!" I sent him uppercut and quickly but softly shut the door and locked it. Banging came several seconds later from the door and I walked away. I put my clothes on and got my weapons. Pulling my crossbow into my hands and loading a bolt, I walked back to the door and opened it, crossbow trained on Shido. I was pinned down to the ground by one of his followers and my mouthed was covered by a hand. I managed to set one of my arms free and pull out my pistol, pointing it to the person's head that was pinning me down. He got up and slowly walked away, hands held in the air, "Leave, Shido. Or I'll fucking KILL YOU!" He himself drew a pistol and trained it at me, trying to intimidate me. I decided to be a little bitch right then, "Oh Reeeeeei! I think there's someone here that you might wanna kill. It's Shido!" A barrage of footsteps was heard and Rei appeared out of nowhere, bayonet held to his chest, rifle ready. Shido stepped back and fell on his butt while I giggled uncontrollably, "So, Shido. Still wanna try entering this place. Didn't think so." I closed the door shut and fell on the ground laughing.

"What's that for, Yuki?"

"His reaction!"

* * *

**WOOOOO! I SPOIL YOU TOO MUCH. ONE CHAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO? Yes it did happen. I was fortunate enough to have a lot of spare time so I wrote an extra chapter! I'm thinking about the end of the story even though I should thinking about the next chapters and so on. But. One decision I want you guys to make is, in the end, should they all die, should some die, should only one person of the entire group survive, or should they all survive? This also applies with Takashi's group. However with the 'only one person survives', you can choose a person from each group and they will survive together. Or one out of either group. I will give you guys the decision and majority vote wins. Don't worry. I'll try to make this story at least 20 more chapters with 3k words like all chapters.**

**Leave a review, enjoy the story, and tell me your decision for the end. (If you have better ideas for the ending, pm me or leave a review) I also won't be telling which one wins :p**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**{Ummm, hey? It's been long… Don't sweat. I haven't forgotten about anything so it's all fine. Forget what I said last chapter. Things will work on their own… Eventually though, right? Ok, ok, where was I? That's right! If I do something like this (Song name-artist) I recommend you listen to the song while reading because it will add more atmosphere to… everything. Ok, I'll see ya at the end of the chapter! Bye}**

I got up off of the floor slowly as I was still laughing and looked out the window. A large group of the zombies was approaching because of Shido's little fit. Shido and his group were still standing out there as well, making me frustrated. I walked to the pantry and added more food to my collection when a lost looking Rei wandered over, "Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Getting ready to ditch this place because Shido attracted zombies."

She widened her eyes in shock, "Wait, what? Far out! Now we have to escape a safe haven." I giggled a bit and started rummaging through drawers and cupboards alike, searching for anything useful. I opened one particular draw and found sharp knives. _**Sharp knives**_. Let that sink in for a second.

**{Broke the fourth wall? Nah, don't care! I'm not even sure if I broke it!}**

I also found a piece of rope that was about five meters long and some duct tape with some matches, a lighter, cigarettes, binoculars, some weird goggles that look like they're for skiing with see through lenses and some spare cloth for just in case. I put the things in my slightly heavy backpack and walked upstairs to a balcony. The horde was near the Humvee out front and Shido's group started banging on the door again.

"All right everyone! Up here right now." Everyone heed my yell and gathered around me with faces mixed with emotion, "Here's the plan. I'm going to shoot an arrow from my crossbow into the building across the road. There's a catch though. We're going to hang from a rope and do a crawl thing across it. Any questions? No one, great!" I pulled the rope out of my backpack and tied it onto a bolt before taking desperate measures and using the duct tape to make sure it won't fall off. I pulled the bolt back in the crossbow and shot it across the street, just managing to lodge itself into a brick wall. I tied the rope around the railing and tugged to make sure it was stable. It was indeed.

I decided to have a little fun with this. I climbed onto the railing and walked out onto the rope, constantly having to change my centre of gravity to not fall off, "What the hell are you doing Yuki?!" I gave an innocent glare at Saya who was the one that said this and turned around and started walking. I was balancing above the middle of the street and the bolt was slightly hanging out of the wall. I did a mental curse and hurried my pace, yelling from behind me to stop. It was too late though as I was plummeting to the ground. I landed on my back and screamed in pain as something pierced through my stomach. I saw three faces looking at me from over the balcony and the horde approaching my location. I couldn't move because the pain was excruciating to the point I wanted to die. I saw Shido moving his mouth as if he was laughing. I didn't wanna give that guy the satisfaction of watching me die.

I slowly stood up as I intensely gritted my teeth and the intense pain shot through my whole body. I was hunched over as blood started dripping on the pavement and people shouting and moaning and my situation. A Street light above me turned on and started flickering above me. I looked down at where I was injured and the crossbow bolt was sticking through my stomach like I was stabbed. My eyes grew heavy and I felt tired. I started shambling towards the horde in a drunken matter and stopped a few meters of short of my death. My vision was growing hazy. My legs felt like jelly and I looked up at everyone and smiled sadly with tears streaming down my eyes, "Good…bye." I fell face first on the pavement and blacked out.

* * *

"Pathetic. Just pathetic." I looked up at the source of sound and it was me saying that. ME.

"What do you mean?" Where we are, it was pitch black as far as the eye can see.

My double face palmed itself, "People in the real world are about to watch you get devoured by a horde of zombies that are meters in front of you."

"Wait, what?"

"You don't remember? Just great. You fell from a building and you were impal-."

"I remember. So why am I here and what is this place?"

"This, myself, is your mind. You know, where your brain is."

"Ok. But everything's black in here."

"That's because you're dying. Your own arrow stabbed you through the stomach." I stared in silence, "Go be alive and kill zombies and stuff. Just live ok?" I nodded and my vision started fading white. I look up and see a zombie lunge for me. I grab it by its shirt and fling it over me to hear a satisfying crunch as its skull split. I jumped back as several more zombies tried pinning me to the ground to get a chunk out of me. I stood up as I was still on my stomach and grabbed the bolt in my stomach, preparing to not scream as I try to pull it out. I start to slowly pull and then eventually yank it out. I grunted in pain as blood splat on the road and started to run freely again. I dropped the arrow and grabbed the rope, tugging it to signify for them to pull me up. I was slowly being lifted up by everyone and my foot was grabbed by one of the monsters wandering below. I kicked it in the face and it continued to pull down on me, "Fucking hell! Kill it, Yuki, I know you can." I looked up and saw a smiling Akatsuki.

I pulled my leg back as far as I could and kicked to lodge my foot in the skull. I tried to yank my foot out but it didn't work. I used manoeuvres with my feet and managed to get a blood soaked shoe out and lifted up more. I climbed over the balcony and lay on my back, taking shallow breaths, "Well, don't stand there. Get me a bandage or something so I won't bleed out." Rei and Saya left me with Akatsuki and he held my hand.

"Don't die on me. Please." I put my hand against his cheek and sadly smiled.

"I'm the one that should be saying that, you know. The guy always goes into danger."

"This is no time for jokes!" He lifted me and hugged me, the pain increasing then vanishing almost instantly. Is this what death feels like? No pain after? I put my hand down in the puddle of blood and a tear ran down my face. I pulled Akatsuki on top of me and gave him a kiss before my vision was getting hazy, "You know…I always…loved you…from the first…time…I saw you…to now…remember that…and don't…forget it…" I slowly lift my hand up and wiped blood on his face to signify an eternal bond. Well, it is in my eyes...

My hand slumped down into my own puddle of blood and my hearing was getting fuzzy. I smile before a voice appears in my head, "For fucks sake! Myself, are you really going to die right here and leave your lover alone? Don't you want to protect everyone? If you do, get up!"

"That's right. I wanna protect everyone. I want to stay with Akatsuki." My body got its feeling back and I grabbed onto the rail and slowly pulled myself up. I shambled over to Akatsuki and wrapped my hands around him, "I don't want to leave you. Never. So I shall live for you, my sole purpose for living." Tears started running down my face and I shuffled over to Rei and Saya who just got back with some medical things, "I'm not gonna die. I'll protect everyone." My voice was getting hoarse and I grabbed the bandages. I clumsily wrapped them around my wound and leaned on the wall for support. I was breathing heavily and my legs wouldn't move but started to shake instead and I could feel blood in my mouth. I spat it over the balcony into the crowd of zombies and Akatsuki came up to me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me over to a bed and placed me on it, lying down next to me. My vision was slowly getting hazy as he wrapped his arms around me. I saw the two girls smiling at me before I blacked out...

* * *

We haven't seen Yuki or Akatsuki since the last time we saw him. He probably got himself killed, thinking that he can do anything to save her. I don't understand why we're hiding in a mall though. It's night time as well which makes it worse. We have a flashlight but we don't use it because there might be other humans in here that could kill us and they might have that intent. We're hiding in a store that has furniture and no zombies in here so we locked the front door with a set of keys we found on a dead corpse.

I flopped down on a bed and closed my eyes with the intent of getting a long rest. That wasn't happening anytime soon because the other two, Miku and Zero, are talking like there's no tomorrow. I close my eyes harder and try to block out the sound when I hear lots of footsteps. I jump off the bed and turn off the flashlight before covering their mouths with my hands, "There are people or things outside." They nodded and I dragged them behind the bed. I got on my stomach and peered under the pretty small gap under there and saw normal walking. They were humans for sure. We had no weapons either.

They shone a light through the windows and tried opening the door when they thought it was clear. They couldn't get in though because we had the keys but they were smarter. They were lock picking the door, "Stay here and don't move unless they come over here." I whispered that as quietly as I could and swiftly darted behind a couch. A light shone where I previously was and I smiled as I heard the door slowly creak open. I took a quick peek over the couch and saw one of the guys approaching over here. These guys are just like NPC's from Assassins Creed. The guy stopped in the middle of the aisle and I saw the other guys weren't looking this way. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck as hard as I could and grabbed the flashlight before it could hit the ground. The attacker's body went limp and I slowly let it down and dragged it into cover.

I searched his body and found a combat knife in a sheath and took it along with his small torch. I darted under a table as another guy came past and slowly crept up behind him before choking another person and rendering them unconscious. A guy noticed this and rushed over while I got back in cover and waited for the right moment to strike. The guy was about to alert anyone else in the vicinity so I jumped up and shoved the knife deep into his throat and left him to die. I looked around and saw two other people until they were taken down from the shadows. So they didn't follow my orders. Oh well, we managed to take them out. I looted the bodies on my side and found a pistol in a holster with a spare mag and a wallet with coins in it. I gladly took the wallet as the coins could be used as a glorious distraction. I approached where the other bodies were and found Miku and Zero staring into space so I scared them and fell on top of them. They squealed and attempted to push me off but I did that myself, "What'd you guys find?" I asked and they made angered expressions.

"What the hell was that for, Shiina!? You scared the hell out of us. Anyway, I found some lock picks. Know how to use them?" I shook my head and it was Zero's turn next.

"I found some cigarettes, a lighter, a sword of some sorts and a backpack with food and drink."

"Good job guys. You nearly made me sprint over to you when those guys fell over into the shadows. I thought there was someone else there." They weren't even listening as they started eating food and talked again. May as well enjoy this…

* * *

That brief moment I had with Akatsuki was nice and fun. But I'm depressed now as he split with me again to save Rei and Saya. Yuki even went with him. I hope they're alright and haven't got into trouble. I'm still shell-shocked at how they saved Takashi and me and he's more shocked than I am. I never even knew they knew how to shoot guns, let alone reload one. I can only wonder what hell they've been through.

"Saeko?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as the school nurse, Shizuka, called out my name and put a hand on my shoulder, "Something wrong?" I stared at her for a second before shaking my head.

"Just thinking about something that won't get out of my mind."

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"You know how Takashi and I got lost and never came back?" She nodded, "We were kidnapped by some bandits which is too typical. Anyways, they were about to do things I don't want to mention until Takashi's little sister and my little brother smashed through the window of a second storey building and lit the place up with bullets. There was one guy left and he held me with a knife to my throat. Yuki exchanged places with me and killed him as soon as we were about to try and save her."

"That's a great story. Was Takashi's little sister the one that bumped into me earlier?" I nodded and she just stood there as we roamed the streets in the dark like the idiot that the voted leader was. It was Takashi. I personally hated that he's leading because he has no idea what the hell he is doing, "Takashi, I'm stopping to rest at this house right here. Keep on going if you want and die from exhaustion or being eaten because you're too tired." He didn't acknowledge me so I dragged the chubby guy, known as Kohta, and the school nurse into the house while Takashi still wandered the streets. By himself this time.

"You think this is alright?" Kohta asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course it is. Would you rather die because he's being an idiot or do you want to take my advice and live another day?"

"I'd like to live, thanks." I shut the curtains and turned on a lamp that was in the corner of a room and nearly vomited at the sight. A dismembered body that was also cut into tiny little pieces. I backed away and left the house, entering another one and finding Takashi sleeping on the couch. I stared at him in disapproval when the other two came running, "Here's our idiot leader. Doesn't even bother to come search for us." I looked around for a kitchen and found some pre-made sushi in the fridge with cold water and ate both of those before having a shower. The shower room was on a second floor and to my surprise, the water is still running. I was going to get dressed back into my blood covered school uniform but decided not to and tried to find a towel to cover my body with. There were no towels. How could this be?

I grabbed my undergarments and peeked out the door to hear the two in another room down stairs and snuck through the hall of the top level of the house in the nude. Nothing on. Absolutely bare. I opened the door to a room and snuck inside it, locking the door so no one could see me like this. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and pressed my back against the door. The footsteps went past and I sighed before collapsing on a bed and entering into sleep almost immediately…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading for a while… It's because I had lots of assignments and shit to do and simply didn't have the time to write. My computer was taken by my parents because I didn't hand in an assignment and I was pre-occupied with something else anyways. I tried implementing a bit of drama in this chapter (when Yuki nearly dies) so tell me if I did good and got your emotions running. Ignore what I said last chapter because things will…work out in the way I want. I've got plans for this story as well. Oh, one last thing. I can upload more because I'm on school holidays! Congratulations for me getting to the second semester. I'll see ya later guys! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(I highly recommend you listen to the songs. So please do it for more fun!)**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I could hear banging on the door. It sounded like there were multiple people out there and the banging sounded sluggish. From the other side of the door came a moan exactly like one of the monsters roaming around these days. I slowly moved to the door and lay down on my stomach to look under and I saw maybe seven or eight pairs of feet outside. They definitely were infected people. I was about to open the door and charge into battle when I realised that I left my weapon, a sword, downstairs and that I had no clothes on. Luck sure loves to screw me up nowadays.

I quietly opened a cupboard in the room and found nothing of use. No clothes or weapons. I opened up draws that were part of a drawer and still found nothing. I sighed and peeked under the door again to still see them, "For fucks sake. Let me be for a while so I can find some goddamn clothes." I muttered that in hopes that the zombies outside won't hear my complaining. I stood up and put my undergarments on when I realized I had them and opened the door slightly. There was an infected man right in my face and it took all of my willpower to not scream. I opened it fully and slid past the man as he entered the room and was hit in the face by a stream of sunlight. The room I was just in probably had shut curtains and I was too busy to notice the dark.

**(Music time! – My chemical romance: I'm not okay [Nightcored])**

I stepped back a bit and bumped into an infected man who fell over onto the wall and alerted the zombies around. There were eight like my prediction stated and I tried to silently run to the bathroom, tripping over the rug and hitting my head pretty hard on the floor.

I was dazed as eight infected corpses shambled over to me and I could feel warm liquid trickling down my face. The smell entered my nose and I quickly regained my senses in time to grab an infected man that got on top of me. The other seven were gaining quickly while I struggled to get one of them off me. I pushed with all my strength and stuck my feet under his lower body and pushed with as much force as I could, launching him a few meters and rendering me safe for now. I crawled back as another one tried to fall onto me and grab me, backing up against the wall. Where the hell are Takashi and Kohta? They're supposed to be saving me or something like that. I stood up and shoved my fist into a zombie's skull and kicked him off, knocking another one down. I jumped over them and swung open the bathroom door and slammed it shut to only trap myself in the little room. I locked the door for more security and quickly put my clothes on which was made up of red jeans and a black blouse.

**{AN: I sure love the colour red. Damn it me for not knowing any other colours :P}**

I looked around the room for a means of defence and found a window that was lodged open. I ran over to it and shoved it open to see a drop of three to five meters. I gulped and saw the door about to give way and used my only option of survival. Jumping out the window. I went feet first as it was a small window and looked back to see the door fling open. I pushed myself out and was falling through the air until I was grabbed. I look up to see my wrist being grabbed by a zombie. I was hanging a meter or two in the air and the backyard was slowly being filled with hordes of infected. They were most likely attracted by the slamming of the door earlier, "This is it. May as well go down in style!" I tugged as hard as I could on the arm holding me and it came off. It was as simple as that. I landed on the ground in a crouched position and threw the arm at the first zombie blocking my path. It fell over from the force and cracked its head open on the concrete.

I leg swept an infected that came close and stomped it's skull in. I picked one up by the head and ran through the yard at a fence, using the infected man as a glorious meat shield, and vaulted it, continuing this pattern for over ten houses and stopped as I jumped into the street. I dropped the infected man on the road and kicked him as hard as I could which made him slam his head into a street light pole and break its skull. Right in front of me was Takashi with Hirano and Shizuka, "YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ABANDON ME FOR THEM!" I was nearly screaming at this moment and didn't care.

"You would be a great distraction. I knew you'd make it out alive anyway." He was carefree. Utterly carefree that I FREAKING NEARLY DIED. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed against a convenient brick fence and punched him in the stomach, "You little bastard. You. Don't. Deserve. To. Be. Alive!" With every growl of a word came another punch. I dropped him and he was slumped against the wall, holding his stomach and nearly crying. Wheezing sounds came out instead.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. We even grabbed your sword." He could barely speak and Kohta held my sword out.

"I'm leaving this group. You don't deserve to lead, you worthless piece of shit." I grabbed my sword and sprinted down the road in frustration and anger…

* * *

I awoke with a pain in my stomach and tried to sit up. Pain shot through my stomach so I winced, lying back down and looking around. Blinds were shut in the room and it was pretty dark. I looked to my left and saw Akatsuki, forming a smile on my face. He was muttering stuff in his sleep and I could only stare at his face as he slept. He looked even cuter when he was asleep. I smiled and pushed the bangs that were covering his eyes and smiled more.

**{AN: Such a cliché wake up scene.}**

His eyes slowly opened and he turned his head over to me and smiled. He leaned in close and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips. I returned the favour and tried to sit up but was gently put back down by Akatsuki, "Need anything?" He asked.

"How about some painkillers or adrenaline." He chuckled lightly and I pouted.

"Gah! Don't do that. You're gonna overload on cuteness. Rei and Saya left last night to get some."

**{Yet another cliché thing happened. I've gotta stop this.}**

"Are they back yet? And what about Shido's group?"

"You don't need to worry about Shido. He and his little cult left when I bluffed and put an empty gun to his head. I pulled the trigger to tell him I was serious and he crawled back under a rock. I'm not sure if Rei and Saya are back yet." He went down a flight of stairs and came back up a few seconds later, shaking his head.

"A little light would be great. Please open the curtains." He flung them open and I covered my eyes as light shone into them, "On second hand. Please shut them." He closed them and I sighed in relief. I looked around as much as I could and saw my backpack with the crossbow and all my other guns. When did they get there? "Akatsuki, could you get me something to eat. I'm friggin' starving!" He walked over to the backpack and set it down next to me so I could see the contents. Potato chips, biscuits, candies and canned foods with various softdrinks and water occupied the backpack. I pulled out some sea salt flavoured crackers and sat myself up so I was leaning against the wall. I ate some food and drunk some water before lifting my shirt up so I could see my wound. My stomach was coated with crusty, dark red blood that had dried up and red bandages went around the area near my waist.

"Oh, Yuki. I disinfected the wound and gave you new bandages when you were 'asleep'. You were actually unconscious though."

"I appreciate it. What can we do while we wait though?" He shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs. He returned with a scrabble board and the needed letter pieces while I frowned, "Anything else?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an MP3 with some white earphones and I put them in. Most of the songs consisted of EDM so I listened while we played scrabble…

* * *

Saya and I were searching a pharmacy when we heard sounds outside. We weren't the most capable fighters so we stayed in the shadows and made no sound. I nearly gasped when I saw a familiar figure standing out in the street, looking up at the sky. It was Saeko.

I stood up and slowly approached her, "Saeko?" She turned her towards me and smiled.

"Hello, Rei. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Where are the others?"

"If you mean Takashi, Kohta and Shizuka, I left them after beating Takashi up."

"You did what?"

"I beat up Takashi and left them."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Let's start on the basics. If they secretly left when you were still asleep and took your weapon, would you be mad?"

"Don't tell me…"

"They did. Takashi even said he used me as a distraction without me knowing it. He even said he was sorry after which made me even angrier."

"You have your point. Us two are staying with Akatsuki and Yuki. Sadly, Yuki was impaled by her own arrow when she was doing something stupid."

"What did she do?" I sighed.

"We were escaping some zombies and Yuki shot an arrow into the side of a building to escape and it dislodged halfway and Yuki fell onto her back and the arrow went into her. She was the only one on the rope luckily."

"That's bad. I guess you're here to get painkillers or something. And who's us?"

"Me you idiot!" Saya stepped out of her hiding place and crosses her arms.

"It's pretty hard to tell if someone else is there if they're hiding." Saya scowled at Saeko so I think it's time I intervene.

"Well, guys. Why don't we continue to get the stuff we need?" They nodded and I re-entered the store and grabbed as much as I could. Anaesthetics, bandages, painkillers, medicines and even throat lollies in case some gets a cough. We ditched the store and walked the rest of the way back in peace…

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh as I beat Akatsuki again. He found a deck of cards so we decided to play blackjack. Without using the money part. Someone knocked on the door downstairs and Akatsuki snuck down to it with a gun. I didn't know what happened next as I heard someone suffocating and other people giggling. I stood up, even though it hurt like hell, and stumbled down the stairs. I felt really weak as I tried to walk. What I saw made my worries disappear. Rei and Saya were standing around while Saeko was literally suffocating Akatsuki in a hug. I smiled and got off the last step but collapsed onto my stomach, "Someone help me, please." All pairs of eyes fell onto me and I grimaced as I tried to turn onto my back. Someone picked me up and put me on someone else's back and I could tell it was Saeko from her purple hair, "Long time no see. Hey, Saeko."

"Good to see you again. I knew you'd do something like this again."

"Thanks for the help. How's my bro going?"

"Let's just say he had an…'accident' and that I now hate him."

"What'd he do?"

"He left me to die and took my sword."

"I'm gonna have to shoot his balls off next time I see him."

"I agree with you there." Saeko started carrying me up the stairs and placed me on the half-blood soaked bed. I didn't notice how messy it was before. She gently placed me on the bed and Rei came over and handed me a box of painkillers, "Be careful, they're strong." I nodded and popped two in my mouth before swallowing them with a mouthful of water. In what felt like an eternity but was probably a few minutes, the pain subsided and I stood up again. I was dizzy this time though and nearly fell over, "You lost a lot of blood so you might want to be careful until it regenerates or you get a transfusion. Know what type you are?" I know it was Saya who said this so I quickly responded.

"AB-, I think." She nodded and I sat back down on the bed. I felt cold now, probably from blood loss and wrapped myself up in the quilt that occupied the bed. Everyone sat there in silence making me feel awkward, "What do we do while I heal?" Everyone shrugged and I sighed…

* * *

**(Music Time! – Savant: Arcade 2013)**

We left the mattress store ages ago as it is now midday and lazed around, looking through various shops like it was a normal day. That's when I found it. The arcade. Glorious arcade games. I walked in there and looked at all the machines. They varied from Pac Man to Street Fighter and all those classics. I smiled and pulled a coin out of the wallet I found. I got all the coins out and had enough for a few games. I walked through a door at the back and flipped a switch that had power written under it. Sounds of games suddenly blared out and I smiled. This is gonna be fun. When I walked outside lights were flashing with music playing. I went over to an FPS machine and inserted a coin to play it. Ironic as it is, it was a zombie game as well. I pulled the gun out of the slot on the machine and chose headshots only. The game started and music and sounds started blaring throughout the mall and maybe into the streets. I heard several groans as they quickly approached the store. Zero and Miku were freaking out while I was enjoying myself, "If you guys wanna live, I suggest you barricade the door." I yelled this over the sounds of the games and they started pushing machines in the way of the door. I drew my real pistol and aimed to my side and shot.

A body collapsed and I grinned as I didn't even need to pay attention. The game finished and I moved onto a dance machine (The ones with the arrows that you have to step on) and activated that. I started dancing as windows broke and the real fun commenced. Zero and Miku were long gone so I needn't worry about them. As I was having fun, the zombies dared to approach me. I did a spin and grabbed a zombie by the collar, following the dance while doing a duet with something that's trying to tear my throat out. I kick him off and pull out my pistol again, firing in tune with the music. Bodies dropped and I had to reload. I leg swept a zombie and stomped on its skull as it covered the next arrow. So far I've gotten a perfect score.

I ditched the machine as it became too crowded and move to a Mortal Kombat machine. I looked around and saw at least thirty of the infected. I smiled and inserted my coin. The moment of truth. While I was selecting my character, a zombie rudely came from beside me so I grabbed its forehead and smashed it into the head of a machine that was next to me and continued slamming it until there was nothing left. I started the game and I was playing as Scorpion while the NPC was Sub-Zero and I reloaded the pistol while I was waiting for the round to start, "Round start!" was barely audible as the crowd of zombies came closer. I held my pistol in a reverse grip so I could mash the buttons and shoot at the same time. I unconsciously stuck the pistol out and shot, blood spurting into the air and two corpses fell onto the floor. I started mashing buttons and pistol whipped a zombie without even turning to face it. My playing arm was grabbed and I put my pistol on my shoulder and shot, my arm being released followed by another thud. I finished my game and jumped on top of the machine, barely avoiding to not being grabbed.

I jumped from machine to machine, whistling while doing so. I stopped at Pac Man and inserted the coin, cracking my knuckles. There was still a substantial amount of zombies left and I didn't give a single fuck in the world. This is _my _epic moment. I played it and tipped the machine over because I didn't like it. I gave a few pot shots as I walked away from the store, grinning as I haven't had this much fun in my life. I turned around and thought about my choice. I could train them out here and go back in and have fun, or I could walk away from here. I chose the former and leant on a wall until the infected stumble out of there and leave me be. They got closer and I stood back so I could get a running start. One by one, they stumbled out of the store and gave me my chance. I sprinted through the crowd of infected and jumped over the Pac Man machine and into a zombie.

I instinctively pulled out the combat knife I found last night and sent it through the skull. I pulled it back as blood spurt on my face and I stood up. I wiped my face and found one of those racing games. I jumped in the seat and started it up. My last game. I ran out of coins. That mortified me. I chose manual and started the race and held my knife in a hand that wasn't using the steering wheel as I was driving one-handed. I shot my arm out and impaled a zombie's eyeball and struck its brain. I pulled back as I turned the steering wheel and shifted gears with my knife hand, enjoying the fun. I was surrounded now and I gave no fucks. I'd rather die having fun over running for my life and hiding in the shadows. As I was about to get bit, the power went off and the zombie fell on the ground. There's someone else in here…

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another upload. I actually inserted music. If the song doesn't last the section (the sections end when the line bar thing happens) or is too long, you're not reading properly. When editing this and putting the music in, it lasted and wasn't too long or too short. This chapter is even a bit longer so the song that goes with the arcade will last. Enough of that though!**

**Quick upload! I know. I'll update as quickly as I can and try to not go past a six day gap (even though it is the holidays for me and I laze around all day doing nothing). Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you want to recommend ideas of your own (you'll get full credit) or want to submit something to me, PM my account and I'll send you my email address so you can submit something. Please keep the sections you submit below 1000 words. (I guess I'm getting lazy for asking. But meh! I wanna see you guys help shape the story!) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slowly turned my head to be greeted with a pistol to the forehead and a knife to my throat, "What the!?" Fear started crawling into me as some men started talking.

"You know little lady? You put our community on danger just then so you'll have to pay for your freedom."

"What do you mean about community?" I couldn't see their faces as they had cloaks of some sort on and they outnumbered me five to one.

"We have a little settlement full of men that would die to get their hands on you." I froze. Completely froze at what they were complying. They wanted me to be a _sex slave_.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not having any on this crap. Release me or I'll be forced to use violence." The other people pulled out weapons and I gulped, "You got any other jobs than being a sex slave. I'm only in middle school and I don't appreciate my first time being stolen by some lust driven perverts."

"Heh, you think we're going to let little girls like you do important jobs? There's only one job for women in our settlement and that's being a prostitute."

"Count me out then."

"That ain't happening."

"Oh, wanna play mister tough guy?" I put my right hand in my pocket and pulled out the combat knife I forgot to sheath and clashed blades with the person holding a knife to my throat. I grabbed the pistol and pushed it to the side so it hit the guy with the knife that was behind me. He screamed out in pain as it hit his shoulder and he dropped his knife. I lunged for it and blocked a swing from a crowbar with my hand, which I might add hurt like hell, and picked up the second knife. I reverse gripped the one I just picked up and charged, a gunshot stopping me in my tracks, "I thought you wanted me alive so you disgusting perverts can use me as a sex slave."

"We've changed our minds. If we manage to capture you, you're being put in the arena."

"Arena?"

"You fight other people while infected roam throughout the fighting area."

"Isn't that similar to the thing off of that TV show?"

"What TV show?"

"The Walking Dead."

**{I don't even know why I did this. Probably a filler or something}**

"Shit, she found us out! She's gonna sue us for copyright reasons." They all started laughing and I sighed. I walked up to the man that seemed to be the leader and shoved one of the knives through the area where I thought his heart was. I pulled the knife out and let him fall to floor, "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Fuck you, you bitch…" He collapsed onto his stomach with his face looking up at me. I'm not even sure if he's dead yet. The other men all pointed their weapons at me, four making what remains of the group. There was originally six until I stabbed one and friendly fire happened on one I didn't even know was there. I sighed, "Guess you guys want to die to?" They shook their heads and a walkie-talkie buzzed to life.

"Chocolate Pudding to Cheesecake, how are things going down there?" The radio sounded fuzzy and crackled a lot but I was still able to make out what they're saying. One of my assaulters pulled the walkie-talkie out of a pocket and started talking, "Stop calling us that, you bozo. It was just a little girl that caused this down at the arcade of whom we've captured."

"You haven't even restrained me yet. You're just standing there, afraid that you're going to die next." The operator started laughing uncontrollably and I couldn't help but give a sly smirk.

"Where are the reinforcements? We might need them." I cursed as the next response came up.

"They're scattered around the place in pairs and they're moving towards your position now." I turned on my heels and sprinted to the back exit…

{Page break}

Suddenly, I found myself driving a Humvee through the town. I'm underage and the others don't care. Yuki can't drive even though she's practically going to let me do whatever I want with her if I do and the other three girls are just sitting in silence while questioning their own decision. Is it safe to let me drive?

Probably not because I've had a few close calls with walls and debris, but hey, I'm keeping us alive. The gear we had was stored in the boot except for our weapons that are being kept with us at all times, and again, Yuki is begging us to give us her weapons that we took away from her for the time being. She had her pistols though just in case things got out of hand while I took her crossbow and the sniper rifle was stored away somewhere safe. It's about midday though, which is a good thing because the sun got in my eyes before when I was driving.

I'm driving relatively fast, sixty kilometres per hour, which is satisfying enough and fast enough so the un-dead die from the impact of the armoured car. The steering wheel is on the right hand side even though it's normally left.

I pulled over near a grocery store, "Anyone need to use the bathroom? Go now if you do." I heard three doors open and I was left alone so I decided to try and use the radio. Some of it was just static or repeated emergency broadcasts except for one radio station. It was completely fine and the music was popular. I relaxed in my seat and looked out the windows. We were still in a residential area and some houses had bloodied windows and broken down doors with the occasional corpse propped up against a wall or lying on the floor with bullet holes or blunt trauma to the head. I turned down the radio and hopped out the car, closing the door and walking past Saeko who obviously finished. I walked up to some of the coolers that were still working a few days after the initial outbreak and looked for a suitable ice cream.

I got out a Popsicle instead that was lemonade flavoured and looked through the drawers and such behind the counter. What I didn't know was that a dozen of infected merrily walked through the store doors and headed towards the bathroom. I stood up and hopped over the counter and moved to where the manga and magazines should be. I picked up a magazine and read it until various yells came from where the bathrooms were. Shit. I didn't have any weapons on me and I remember seeing EVERYONE's weapons in the car. I was panicking and I didn't know what to do.

I ran out to the car and grabbed the crossbow with the four bolts it had and ran into the store towards the bathroom. I dodged a lunge from a hidden zombie and kicked the women's bathroom door open to just stand there in terror. A dozen zombies had the three girls cornered and they were close, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" That attracted some of them over to me which is bad. It was convenient enough that five of them were more interested in the three in front of them. Saeko isn't doing anything. She's just sitting in the goddamn car sipping tea or whatever the fuck she does when things like this happen, "SAEKO! GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" I didn't hear any footsteps or car doors closing or opening. I'll have to do this myself.

**{Music time! I don't know the name of the song so I'll just link it. Also, I recommend listening to it because it will make you get emotional. I cried while editing so… enjoy? Oh, you've gotta put this at the end of normal youtube link. So like www . youtube watch?v=R9NQOKk4nv4}**

I loaded my crossbow in a hurried-like manner and shot it into the closest one. Blood splattered onto the roof and floor as the crossbow went straight through. The body collapsed while I was sweating bullets and I literally tackled one of them and ripped its head off with my bare hands and growled as I was surrounded. Life or death situation. Whatever shall I do then? I did a recollection through all my knowledge of zombie movies I've watched and did the one thing that could let me live. Go all out and scream my head off. Hopefully not scare the humans that are cowering in that corner with a little time to live. I did a powerful kick to the chest of one that set off a chain reaction like dominoes and jumped over the bodies to my friends. I grabbed two and slammed their heads together then broke ones neck and pulled Saya out of the way of a lunge attack. I dropped my crossbow long ago and didn't notice it when I grabbed all over my body for it. I still had three bolts left which was convenient and pulled one out in my hand.

I was going to use it like a knife or maybe even a spear to clear a path for us so we can escape but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was cornered as well so I stood there gripping a bolt so hard my knuckles went white. I walked forward and lunged my arm out so hard it went straight through the head of an infected. This one was different though as it looked to be about five or six years old and barely reached my waist in height so I did the only logical thing. I lifted my foot up and stomped on its tiny head that exploded all over my stomach and legs when I did that and grinned evilly. I swept ones legs so it fell over and a short path was made. I grabbed Yuki's hand and ran with Rei and Saya in tow, until Saya was pulled to the ground.

Rei and Yuki were safe while they piled on top of her. Screams and cries for help could be heard as blood splattered everywhere and the sounds of intestines and flesh being eaten filled the silence that was once Saya. A limb flew towards us and skidded to a halt on the floor in front of my feet, vomiting coming from beside me. All I could do was stand there and watch in horror as even more blood splattered onto me. Blood slowly trickled to a drain that was in the middle of the room and tears started flowing down my face, "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. This is all my fault. All my fault." My voice was hoarse and quiet and I started shivering violently. This sight is enough to make anyone insane.

I must stay strong though for everyone. The infected parted from the body and bile rushed to my mouth at the gruesome sight. A zombified Saya slowly sat up and tried to make sounds but couldn't as her throat was torn out with blood flowing out of her mouth. Her clothes were pretty much obliterated and her stomach contained nothing but torn apart insides and several broken ribs were visible. Her arms and legs were missing flesh that revealed a pearly white bone and a forearm was missing with blood dripping out of the area. Her head was fine and it looked like she had a broken ankle from the way she walked. I backed away and fell out of the room and vomited next to me.

I slowly stood up and I was still shaking. I grabbed my crossbow that was a few feet away and looked around in the room once more, "Goodbye, Saya…" I pulled out a bolt and shot it into her head. We gloomily walked in a depressed and slightly insane manner out the entrance door and Saeko got out the car, "What happened?" She must be really blind and deaf. I didn't respond and fell forwards onto the pavement as my knees gave way…

* * *

We don't know where Shiina went and we can't even hear her. We heard lots of gunshots which could be a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, we followed it because we're curious. We arrived at a completely destroyed arcade. Bullet holes filled various machines and the walls and some of them were tipped over. The lights were flashing and no more music was playing. Corpses filled the floor and a few of them were human. We walked towards the back door of the arcade and slowly opened it to be led into a dark alley that was completely empty except for the few puddles of blood and bullets on the floor. I followed the blood trail while Miku inspected the bullets, "Hey, Zero. Some of the bullets are 9mm and the rest are 12 gauge for shotguns."

"Do you know if any of them hit someone?" She shook her head and I clenched my fists. I peeked out of the alleyway and saw that the street was empty as well, the blood trail abruptly stopping then continuing. I started questioning what had happened and thought the worst scenario up. Shiina was shot and died. That couldn't happen though. We need her alive.

The blood trail led us into a pharmacy where a box of painkillers was emptied on the floor and a bandage roll that was also bloodied. That fed me with relief but also disappointment as the blood trail also stopped there. I searched around the pharmacy for any signs of where this person may have went but couldn't find any. We hit a roadblock.

_Jingle…_ A bell? I listened closer as it sounded again. It sounded like a chain. Completely ignoring where Miku went, I instinctively followed the sound where I hid behind a car. There was Shiina with some sort of chain restraints on her hands being escorted by guys that looked like they were part of a riot team or some heavily armoured police force. Shiina had blood on her shirt and she was pale. I realised that she was shot. I had to use all my anger to not just charge in there to only die so I bit my fingers. That wasn't a good idea either as I bit down on my smallest finger to only hit the bone. I nearly screamed and alerted the riot squad along with some infected that wandered around the streets.

My mouth was suddenly covered by a hand and it was Miku. I peeked to the side of the car to see if anyone was looking so I could advance down near them. They were walking in the direction I was facing so I vaulted the car and hid behind a vending machine that was in the street and looked out again. An infected stumbled into a guy and he fell over, alerting that one and slowly being ripped apart as his teammates didn't even know. That was probably because of the screams that didn't come from him being too shocked to even move. He dropped his weapon which was a shotgun.

I played risky and silently jogged over to it and picked it up. I grabbed the zombie by the forehead and smashed the back of its head with the butt of the shotgun and gently placed the body down on the road. The guy was still alive and he reached out for me for some reason. I reached into his pockets though and took all the ammo exactly how my friend would do it. I did a silent prayer for the man and left him to turn as I couldn't bring myself to murder a human. I slid into a building as one of them turned their head and talking came from outside along with a few footsteps. This could be my chance to take Shiina back but she was still accompanied by two people. She looked over into the shadows where I was hiding and I made a hand signal to let her know that she's going to be alright.

She made a little grin and lifted some shackles that were attached to her hands. She slammed them against a light post to be yelled at and punched to the floor. She looked at me with desperation in her eyes and I considered my options. Use the distraction she made and shotgun them dead, take out those two near Shiina and take her with me or not do anything. Definitely the second. They were also near a crash of two cars.

I raised the shotgun and turned off the safety which was on and sprinted up to the two guys. I pointed the shotgun to their necks each and blew their heads off then tackled Shiina behind two crashed cars as a storm of bullets rained where we once were, "Don't worry about them getting us, Miku is placed behind them and can take them out with something." She nodded and we patiently waited a few seconds.

"CHECKMATE!" I yelled out as three sickening crunches could be heard along with a pair of footsteps approaching us. It turned out to not be Miku but a woman that appeared to be twenty years old wearing a hood over her face, "What the hell are you kids doing? You could've died just then." I motioned behind her and she came face to face with Miku.

"She was gonna take them out so we should've been fine." I stood up and held out my hand, "I'm Zero. Nice to meet you." I knelt down after shaking the woman's hand and unshackled Shiina…

* * *

**Hey! I actually kept my promise for once. Well, depending on where you live that is. I nearly went into a slight insanity from watching the animated version of Corpse Party which inspired me to kill off Saya. Hate me all you want but she was useless in this story except for her smartassery (new word!) and bitchiness which would eventually get everyone killed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please. Someone submit a goddamn idea or this story will take FOREVER to upload as I'd try and be creative but use the worst things in the world using the bad part of my mind first where I can't be creative. The characters are a bit OP in a sense so I might try to fix that. All in all, see you next time!**


End file.
